


Si me dejas amarte.

by Mabel_McMoon



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Aidou varonil, Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Kaname celoso, M/M, Sexual Content, zero enamorado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_McMoon/pseuds/Mabel_McMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero y kaname tienen una tormentosa relación secreta, siempre están peleando y discutiendo. El castaño siempre malcría y sobreprotege a yuuki. Un buen día zero termina con esta relación que no tiene sentido pero al castaño parece no importarle en lo absoluto y sigue cumpliendo hasta el más mínimo capricho de su hermana. Incluso pare el cazador eso en un gesto demasiado frio y cruel, días después la persona más inesperada aparece para consolarlo ¿Zero se podrá dejarse querer por primera vez? Y ¿Qué le espera a la pareja si llega a serlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo que nunca se espero

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi inauguración en VK como siempre con una pareja poco o nada común…Este, como casi todos mis fics, comenzó siendo un one shot y aunque siempre digo esto…este será un fic corto (Haber si esta vez es cierto)… Espero que les guste el fic :3

Era hora de la ronda nocturna y el prefecto hacia su trabajo vigilando el perímetro, evitando que alguna de las escandalosas chicas de la clase diurna rompiera el toque de queda y fuese atacada por uno de esos chupasangres.

El peliplata caminaba por el oscuro bosque, el silencio de la noche era casi insoportable parecía que no había otro ser vivo en ese amplio lugar. Zero se detuvo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y disparo contra un árbol. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196093519999&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Sal de ahí, Kuran.-Ordenó el prefecto sin bajar su arma.

 

El nombrado salió de atrás del árbol con tranquilidad.

 

-Siempre tan hostil, Kiryuu-kun.-El mayor en un rápido movimiento se posicionó detrás de él, lo empujo hacia el mismo árbol al cual había disparado y lo inmovilizo contra el tronco.

 

-¿Muy ansioso, kuran?-Se burló el menor mientras el vampiro le desataba rápidamente los botones de la camisa.

 

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir fingiendo ser un humano? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de pensar como un humano y vienes a la clase nocturna a donde perteneces?... yuuki seria feliz si le hicieras compañía, suele aburrirse entre los nobles.

 

Esta ya era vampira pero aún sentía aprecio por el prefecto, quien después de fusionarse con su hermano ichiru se había vuelto un nivel C por lo que ya no había riesgo de que cayera en el nivel E y enloqueciera, desde entonces su apetito se había calmado y sólo tomaba las pastillas y la sangre del kuran mayor pocas veces cada tanto tiempo.

 

-Que considerado eres, Kuran, hacer que tu amante entretenga a tu prometida.-Ironizó en tono sarcástico.-Pero yo no tengo ningún deseo de ir a ese nido de chupasangres.-Contestó molesto alejando al mayor pero este le tiro al piso y se sentó sobre su espalda.

 

-¿Pensé que ya te había enseñado buenos modales?-El castaño de un tirón le quito los pantalones junto con la ropa interior.

 

-Pues como maestro eres un asco... Aaaah.-El prefecto sólo sintió la fuerte y repentina intromisión.-Eres un animal, estúpido chupasangre.

 

El castaño comenzó embestirlo sin compasión como de costumbre, era siempre así, salvaje y brusco, para él no importaba la hora o el lugar sólo el hecho de satisfacerse poseyendo el cuerpo del menor.

 

-Aaaaaah.-Zero llego al orgasmo de forma abrupta y luego sintió como el rey vampiro se corrió en su interior.

 

Nunca hablaban mientras lo hacían ya que el castaño sólo veía al acto como un desahogo y pobre prefecto no podía ni articular palabra por la brusquedad del mayor. Kaname y zero tenían una tormentosa relación.

El mayor estaba totalmente vestido no se desvestía siquiera, sólo se cerró la cremallera y se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme.

Zero realmente sentía algo por el rey pero no lo mostraba, ya sabía que su relación no era más que una aventura para el otro y decidió terminar con esa relación.

 

-Se acabo, Kuran, ve y encuentra otro con quien follar.-Dijo seriamente el peliplata mientras se arreglaba la ropa.-O mejor cásate de una vez con yuuki y que ella te baje la calentura.

 

Kaname lo miro molesto, no le gustaba para nada que el prefecto metiera a su hermanita en sus discusiones. Su celular sonó antes de que pudiera responderle, lo tomó de inmediato al ver que era su mano derecha.

 

-¿Qué pasa, ichijo? … sí, estoy con kiryuu... ¿yuuki me está buscando? De acuerdo, enseguida voy.-Colgó. Sólo dos personas sabían de sus encuentros con el prefecto: su mano derecha, Takuma Ichijo y su más leal sirviente, Aidou Hanabusa (que se encargaba de entretener a la chica cuando su amo salía) kaname vio a zero con indiferencia.-Haz lo que quieras.- El castaño se dio la vuelta y se marcho sin más.

********** 

 

Días después…

 

Aidou, el fan no. 1 de kaname, está feliz con la noticia del rompimiento del rey vampiro y el insufrible cazador. El rubio estaba dando un paseo nocturno por la parte más alejada del bosque de la escuela cuando sintió un aroma conocido que le molesto, era precisamente el prefecto quien se encontraba dormido de espaldas a él a unos metros de él.

Decidió retirarse antes de que el cazador notara su presencia y le disparara como usualmente hacia, se dispuso a irse cuando escucho unos soniditos extraños y sintió un salado olor inundar su sensible olfato, sabía que era pero se decía a sí mismo que eso era imposible. Su curiosidad infantil le gano a su sentido común haciendo que se acercara sigilosamente al peliplata para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

 

-Es imposible.-Susurró al confirmar lo que creía imposible. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de los hinchados ojos y surcaban las mejillas del pálido chico, era difícil creerlo, sin dudas no lo habría creído si se lo contaban pues al parecer el peliplata había estado llorando hasta caer inconsciente. Una punzada extraña invadió el interior del rubio.-Si se queda toda la noche aquí se enfermara.-Dijo para luego cargarlo en sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo.-(Es muy liviano).-Pensó fugazmente mientras caminaba hacia la casa Cross.

********** 

 

Al llegar la habitación del prefecto lo deposito con cuidado en su cama…

 

-Será mejor irme antes de que pueda despertar.-Aidou se encamino sigilosamente hasta la ventana pero al abrirla escucho un click.-Mierda.-Susurró dándose la vuelta para ver que efectivamente el chico había despertado y que el sonido metálico que escucho era del seguro de la pistola.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí, chupasangre?-Preguntó pero aunque tratara de sonar amenazante su voz su escuchada quebradiza y sus lagrimas amenazaban por volver a escapar.

 

El peliplata soltó su Bloody Rose dejándola caer sobre su cama. El noble vio extrañado la acción, pero luego noto los vidriosos ojos del chico, esos hermosos ojos amatista habían perdido su frialdad y fiereza, ahora se le veía triste e incluso necesitado. Algo en su interior tomó el control de su cuerpo y sin siquiera darse cuenta ya estaba abrazando al pálido chico.

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó el peliplata tratando de alejarse.

 

-No lo sé.-Confesó abrazándolo más fuerte.

 

El ojiamatista estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento del vampiro pero el contacto no le era para nada desagradable, era extrañamente suave y cálido, era justo lo que necesitaba; inconscientemente correspondió el abrazo, lo que sorprendió en demasía al rubio.

 

-Tú me has traído aquí, ¿cierto?-El prefecto ya lo sabía pues era evidente.-Arigatou.-Susurró.

 

-Cállate… No eres tú mismo en estos momentos, sólo vuelve a ser tú y luego me agradeces.-El rubio lo recostó en la cama con más cuidado de lo esperado.

 

-Si le dices a alguien que me viste llorando te matare.-Amenazó mirándolo retadoramente. El vampiro le sonrió levemente.

 

-Eso es un comienzo, ya mañana habrás vuelto a ser tú mismo… El malhumorado y violento prefecto de la clase diurna.-Comento burlón.

 

-Jajaja tienes razón.-El peliplata rio por lo bajo y luego le sonrió ampliamente como no lo hacía desde que era un niño. Fue algo que no pudo evitar incluso se sintió tan natural como respirar.

 

El vampiro se quedo eclipsado por el bello sonido de la risa y la hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba el perfecto rostro del ojiamatista, rápidamente se alejo del chico casi saltando de la cama y se dirigió hasta la ventana.

 

-Hasta mañana.-Se despidió saliendo por la ventana tal vez demasiado apresurado.

 

Zero vio una pequeña esferita azul en el suelo, se levanto de la cama y la tomó para mirarla unos segundos con detenimiento.

 

-Esto debe ser suyo.-Murmuro para luego guardarla y volver a acostarse.

********** 

 

Por otro lado en la habitación del rubio…

 

Aidou se dejo caer en su cama, estaba todo sonrojado y su corazón latía rápidamente.

 

-¿Por qué habré hecho todo eso? ¿Y por qué mi corazón late de esta manera?-El vampiro se cuestionaba.

 

Todo era tan confuso, decidió acostarse a pesar de la hora para descansar y organizar sus ideas pero al cerrar los ojos lo que vio fue la imagen de la hermosa sonrisa del peliplata. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y puso sus manos en su rostro.

 

-¡Oh, mierda! Me gusta, Kiryuu Zero.-Se confesó dando se cuenta de lo obvio. Nuevamente se dejo caer en su cama pero esta vez sí quedo dormido.


	2. Si tan solo me dejaras amarte yo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Aidou a descubierto sus sentimientos por Zero, pero ahora ¿Qué hara con ellos? ¿Los ocultara a toda costa o los expondrá? Y si lo hace ¿Cuál será la reacción del prefecto?

A la tarde siguiente…

 

 

Era la hora más molesta para el prefecto, la hora en que debía calmar el mar de hormonas de las chicas de la clase diurna.

La gran reja de los dormitorios de la luna se abrieron, la multitud de chicas gritaron al contemplar a la clase nocturna dirigirse a sus clases. Como siempre los primeros fueron los hermanos Kuran, yuuki se dirigió hacia el prefecto para darle un gran abrazo.

 

-Zero, buenos días.-Saludó sonriéndole la menor.

 

-Ya esta atardeciendo.-Corrigió el peliplata luego le alboroto el cabello.-Buenas noches, yuuki.-Correspondió cariñoso.

 

Zero, a pesar de todo, quería a yuuki como a su hermanita, esa fue una de las razones por la fue termino su relación con el Kuran mayor, si se le podía llamar a eso una relación. Esa y el obvio desinterés del mayor fueron las causas de la ruptura, pero lo que para él fue doloroso al rey vampiro pareció no importarle en lo absoluto y sin dudas eso era lo más cruel.

 

-Buenas, Kiryuu-kun.-Saludó el castaño como de costumbre.

 

-Tu hipocresía no conoce límites, ¿verdad, Kuran?-Pensó el prefecto pero no lo expresaría pues no quería que su hermanita se enterara que tuvo una aventura con su prometido.-Kuran.-Expresó con su frialdad glasear de siempre. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196873939509&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

No muy lejos Aidou vio que el peliplata había vuelto a ser el mismo y eso lo alegraba, pero verle tan cerca de quien fue su amante lo molestaba. No era quien para sentir celos, pero aún así lo inundaban. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196339326144&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

Los Kuran se despidieron y retomaron su camino seguidos de los nobles, el rubio se dispuso a seguirlos no sin antes darle un último vistazo al pálido chico entonces amatista y celeste se encontraron, para su sorpresa mientras nadie prestaba atención el peliplata le sonrió levemente, por un segundo pensó que el tiempo se detenía bajo la belleza de esa hermosa persona.

Luego captó el mensaje que rápidamente le enviaba el mayor moviendo sus finos labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el rubio asintió de manera casi imperceptible y se marcho. Todo había pasado sin que nadie lo viera o mejor dicho nadie a excepción del otro rubio que siempre estaba atento a todo. Takuma se había percatado pero simplemente lo dejo pasar. 

**********

 

 

En clases el oji celeste no podía concentrarse y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente como un rayo…

 

-Si nuestras miradas se cruzaron debió ser porque él estaba mirándome también.-Sin saber por qué se sintió feliz.-Es sólo esperar que acaben estas malditas clases.-Miró su reloj como si este le hubiese insultado, aun faltaba bastante para que la lección finalizara.

 

Inmediatamente terminaron el vampiro se dirigió a su habitación alegando que estaba cansado y que dormiría desde temprano. Sin embargo lo que realmente hizo fue salirse por su ventana y escabullirse sin ser detectado para llegar a la casa Cross más específicamente a la habitación del prefecto.

 

-¿Ustedes no saben usar la puerta o qué? Entran y salen por la ventana.-Expresó el peliplata mientras se abotonaba la camisa de su pijama.

 

-Es lo más práctico.-Respondió el rubio sentándose en el orilla de la cama.-“Ven a mi habitación cuando salgas”.-Repitió el mensaje.

 

-Eres bueno leyendo los labios.-Halagó el mayor sentándose a su lado con calma.

 

-Al parecer así es… ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó sin vacilaciones el menor. El ojiamatista sacó la pequeña esfera de su bolsillo y se la mostro.-Mi esfera.-Exclamó sorprendido el rubio. Esa esfera era realmente importante para él y ni siquiera se había percatado de su ausencia.

 

-Esto se te cayó la otra noche.-Dijo entregándosela en las manos. El simple roce hizo estremecer al menor.-Gracias por traerme anoche.-Murmuró levantándose de la cama y alejándose de esta.-Eso es todo ya puedes irte.-El rubio se levanto y lo abrazó por la espalda. Era sólo pocos centímetros más pequeño que el prefecto pero era de esperar ya que aún estaba en desarrollo.-¿Qué haces? Suéltame.-Ordenó el mayor. No era que no pudiera soltarse pues el abrazo del ojiceleste no era fuerte ni forzado pero era realmente dulce y protector provocando que por alguna razón no podía apartarlo.

 

-¿Por qué llorabas?-Preguntó suavemente sin despegársele.

 

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-Respondió ahora molesto.

 

-Fue por kaname-sama.-No fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

 

-Déjame en paz.-El prefecto intento golpearlo y zafarse pero el rubio lo abrazo más fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en su nuca.

 

-No lo hagas, no llores jamás.-Susurró casi en tono de enfado.

 

El mayor dejo de forcejear, Aidou comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás sin soltar a zero, por lo que él también tuvo que retroceder. Así lo hicieron hasta caer en la cama, el peliplata sobre el rubio que se negaba a dejarlo ir. 

 

-Suéltame ya.-Ordenó en voz serena, por alguna razón ese chico le quitaba todas las ganas de pelear.

 

-No quiero.-Respondió infantilmente el menor. No lo soltaría pero rápidamente le dio la vuelta para recostarlo correctamente sobre su pecho.

 

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué pretendes?-Preguntó calmado. La dulce colonia del vampiro lo tranquilizaba de una manera extraña.

 

-Me gustas, Kiryuu.-Contestó calmado. Le era tan tranquilizante el calor del prefecto que lo adormilaba y le causaba un deseo de no alejarlo jamás. Zero se sorprendió por la sorpresiva confesión, trato de incorporarse rápidamente pero otra vez el ojiceleste le impidió alejarse.-No voy a hacerte nada. Me has preguntado y yo te he respondido, deja de estar siempre a la defensiva.-El rubio posó una de sus manos en la nuca del ex-cazador obligándolo a ocultar su rostro en su pecho.-Sólo duérmete ya.

 

El peliplata estaba confundido por el trato tan familiar del noble para con él, pero ese chico lo calmaba y lo abrazaba tan cálidamente, cerró los ojos y se quedo así.

Minutos después aidou sólo observaba dormir a zero, estaba tan calmado dormido en su pecho, el vampiro simplemente se quedo inmóvil para evitar despertarlo.

 

-Si tan sólo me dieras la oportunidad, jamás te haría llorar pues lo que más quiero es ver esa hermosa sonrisa que le escondes a los demás, te mostraría que es ser querido realmente. Si tan sólo me dejaras amarte.-Murmuró acariciando el níveo rostro del dueño de sus sentimientos.

 

-¿Lo harías? ¿Me enseñarías que el amor es más que dolor?-Zero abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente. El rubio se sonrojo al verte descubierto pero los ojos anhelantes del mayor lo capturaron por completo.

 

-Lo haría.-Afirmó serio y seguro.

 

-Entonces hazlo.-El peliplata abrazó al menor y este lo abrazo más fuertemente.

 

Ambos actuaban diferentes cuando estaban solos, como si el otro les hiciera cambiar de personalidad. Aidou dejaba de lado su infantil comportamiento por uno más serio y confiable. En cuanto a Zero, él le permitía traspasar su fortaleza impenetrable, ese escudo que lo protegía de los sentimientos el cual por primera vez se veía demolido, el peliplata se dejaba mimar y querer.

Por primera vez en la vida zero se sintió verdaderamente protegido, mientras que aidou quería darlo todo por sanar y proteger el corazón de su amado. Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño sin separarse del abrazo.


	3. ¿Es así como se siente ser amado?

A la mañana siguiente…

 

Zero despertó extrañamente relajado y recargado de mucha energía, había dormido placida y tranquilamente como no lo hacía desde su infancia. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que diviso fue el pecho del joven vampiro quien al parecer se había quedado dormido junto a él. Se levanto con cuidado sentándose en la cama, examinó la cara infantil que el rubio hacia al dormir lo que le causo mucha gracia.

El menor frunció levemente el ceño aún dormido, comenzó a tantear inconscientemente la cama buscando como si algo le faltara. El prefecto observo algo interesado esta acción, busco con la vista qué podía estar buscando el noble pero dejo de hacerlo cuando este entre tanteo se topó con su mano y luego lo haló hacia él obligándolo a recostarse sobre su pecho nuevamente.

El peliplata alzo la mirada en plan de despertar y reprender al oji celeste pero se topó con la leve sonrisa del bello durmiente que luego lo abrazo. Él era lo que el vampiro inconscientemente estaba buscando, en leve sonrojo colorió sus mejillas ante la tierna reacción del chico.

 

-Oi Oi, es hora de que te despiertes.-El ojiamatista estaba muy a gusto pero si se tardaba más se le haría tarde para sus clases.-Oye Aidou, despierta de una vez y suéltame.-El mayor se sacudió causando que el rubio abriera los ojos un poco.

 

-Mmn.-El menor no quería despertar.-Es de mañana, déjame dormir.-Pidió como quien se lo dijera a su madre.

 

-Te estoy diciendo que despiertes.-Ordenó en voz alta y molesta el prefecto, el rubio se despertó con eso.

 

-Ya estoy despierto, ya estoy despierto.-Respondió sentándose de golpe en la cama, cuando el sueño dejo de nublar su mente, enfoco al peliplata el cual tenía mala cara. Estaba molesto porque el menor no lo había soltado y por ello fue tratado como un muñeco de felpa, el rubio lo soltó velozmente al darse cuenta de la situación.-Go... gomen.-Se disculpo mientras el prefecto se levantaba molesto de la cama.

 

-Tengo que alistarme para ir a clases y tú tienes que regresar al dormitorio de la luna antes que se den cuenta de tu ausencia.-Dijo tomando una toalla y disponiéndose a ir hasta el baño.-Aprovecha que todos los chupasangre están dormidos.-Ese comentario molesto un poco al ojiceleste pues el prefecto a pesar de ser un nivel C seguía refiriéndose a los vampiros como chupasangres. Zero abrió la puerta de su baño y se detuvo poco antes de entrar.-O… ohayo, aidou.-Murmuro de forma casi inaudible el mayor para luego entrar apresuradamente al baño y cerrar la puerta.

 

Aidou se quedo impresionado con la actitud del mayor, en cierta forma la acción del prefecto era tierna y encantadora sonrió viendo hacia la puerta cerrada. En un rápido movimiento corrió hasta estar frente a ella.

 

-Buenos días a ti también… Zero.-Respondió de manera bastante audible para luego salir por la ventana.

********** 

 

 

Del otro lado de la puerta…

 

-Se atrevió a llamarme por mi nombre sin mi permiso, es un atrevido.-Acusó zero pero realmente estaba totalmente sonrojado por la atrevida confianza del menor. Se quito la ropa para tomar un baño pero al pasar frente al espejo, se detuvo al ver esa extraña y nada conocida expresión en su propio rostro, ahora más avergonzado por su propio reflejo. Abrió el grifo del agua del lavamanos para así mojar su cara y después verse otra vez al espejo, reencontrando nueva vez esta expresión un su rostro.-Mocoso atrevido.-Murmuro.

**********

 

El rubio entro a su dormitorio con gran sigilo para luego dejarse caer en su cama. Su sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro, tenía el aroma del ojiamatista sobre su ropa y eso le encantaba, con esa embriagadora esencia inundando sus sentidos volvió a quedar dormido.

********** 

 

 

Al atardecer…

 

 

El peliplata cumplía sus obligaciones como prefecto. Ya era hora de que la clase nocturna abandonara el dormitorio de la luna para dirigirse a sus clases y como era costumbre las chicas de la clase diurna tenían las hormonas alborotadas. Al momento d abrirse la gran reja los gritos de las locas chicas, cuando Aidou estaba pasando las chicas comenzaron correar el apodo que ellas mismas le habían puestos.

 

-IDOL IDOL IDOL IDOL.

 

Por una extraña y desconocida razón para el prefecto eso sonaba más molesto que de costumbre. El rubio sonrío mando un beso con su mano y guiño el ojo causando un gran alboroto de parte de las chicas. Los demás vampiros ya estaban acostumbrados a la cotidiana exhibición del noble por lo que no le prestaron atención, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente, el rubio realizo todas esas acciones sin despegar la vista del peliplata, este inmediatamente supo que se las dedicaba a él y se sonrojó un poco.

 

-Baka.-Murmuro entre dientes algo avergonzado el mayor.

**********

 

 

A la hora de la ronda nocturna el peliplata examinaba los alrededores, vio al rubio caminar hacia él con mucha tranquilidad.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó tranquilo mientras seguía con su trabajo.

 

-Me di cuenta de que actualmente tú haces estas rondas de vigilancia solo, debes estar acabar muy cansado por lo que pensé que traerte algo que te ayudara a recargar energía.-Argumentó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño cilindro de bolitas de chocolate M&M´S.-Nada da más energía y felicidad que el chocolate.-Comentó sonriendo infantilmente el menor (M: mi filosofía no es la más saludable pero es 100% efectiva, o por lo menos lo es para mí (^-^)). El rubio al ser un vampiro no necesitaba comida humana pero aun así consumía muchos dulces puesto a que estos eran deliciosos.

 

-¿Chocolates?-El prefecto cuestionaba el razonamiento infantil del noble.

 

-Sí, chocolate, di haaa.-Dijo tomando un chocolatito con dos de sus dedos. El prefecto alzo una ceja con cara de “¿Realmente crees que hare algo así?”-Vamos no te avergüences, no hay nadie por aquí…Vamos di haaa.-Pasó el chocolate suavemente por el labio inferior del mayor.

 

Este supo que era mejor acabar con eso de una vez pues era obvio que el infantil noble no se daría por vencido, abrió un poco la boca y le permitió al menor meter el chocolate. El chocolate era terso y se derritió en su boca inundándola con ese delicioso sabor propio de los M&M´s.

 

-Delicioso.-Exclamó el ojiamatista. El rubio sonrió pasándole los chocolates. Aidou acompaño a zero mientras y conversaron todo el camino.

 

De repente sintieron la presencia de unos niveles E seca de ellos, rápidamente se dirigieron a ellos puesto a que esas criaturas corrían hacia los dormitorios del sol. Al visualizarlos zero saco su Bloody Rose y le voló la cabeza a uno, los demás su detuvieron de golpe.

Había unas 20 de esas cosas, tenían que acabar con ellos rápidamente. Los niveles E estaban totalmente enloquecidos y los atacaron todos juntos, Zero comenzó a dispararles con maestría volviéndolos polvo, mientras que Aidou los congelaba y los destrozaba con fuertes patadas y golpes provocando el mismo resultado. El número de nivel E bajo rápidamente.

Uno de los vampiros enloquecidos ataco a zero por la espalda hiriendo su mano y arrebatándole la pistola, la cual al estar forjada del metal madre le quemo las manos por lo que la arrojo lejos.

Zero estaba entrenado en diferentes artes marciales y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se preparo para defenderse con las manos desnudas; en un rápido movimiento corrió directamente al vampiro, con gran potencia salto lo bastante alto y aterrizo en los hombros del nivel E haciéndole una llave con sus piernas para luego darle el golpe final rompiéndole el cuello con sus manos. Tres nivel E atacaron al desarmado prefecto a la vez.

 

-¡No se atrevan a tocarlo!-Aidou se interpuso entre el peliplata y los vampiros enloquecidos https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196326285818&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater El rubio vio la herida en el brazo del mayor y se enfureció, usando todo su poder con sólo verlos todos los nivel E restantes se convirtieron en cubos de hielo y los destruyéndolos a todos a la vez.-¿Estás bien, zero?-Interrogó preocupado acercándose al ojiamatista para examinar su herida.

 

-Estoy bien, aidou, es sólo un rasguño.-Contestó pero el ojiceleste sabía que esa herida era grave.

 

-Bebe mi sangre, así tu herida dejara de sangrar y sanara más rápido.-Argumento el menor desabotonándose los primeros botones de su camisa.

 

-No lo hare, ya sanara cuando deba.-Se negó el prefecto, pero el ojiceleste no estaba dispuesto a tomar un No por respuesta.

 

-Estas herido porque no pude protegerte por lo menos acepta que te sane.-El rubio estaba decidido pues se sentía culpable de que el peliplata fuese herido mientras él estaba tan cerca.

 

-No tienes que protegerme, este es mi trabajo y de peores heridas me he sanado… Deja esa actitud de caballero porque yo no soy ninguna chica indefensa.-El mayor estaba molesto.-Yo no necesito…

 

-¡ZERO!-Gritó también molesto el noble, ya sabía que el ex-cazador era orgulloso y no le gustaba depender de nadie y menos de un vampiro pero él no podía permitir que siguiera sangrando de esa manera.-Escúchame, sé que no te gusta depender de nadie y menos de un vampiro como yo.-Su voz ya no era molesta pero era firme y segura.-Pero yo no soy como los demás, porque me gusta y me duele verte sufrir… Entiende que aunque mi mente sabe que puedes protegerte por ti mismo, mi cuerpo se mueve con voluntad propia a defenderte y mi corazón sufre si eres herido. Aunque no lo necesites, por favor, toma mi sangre para que deje de odiarme a mí mismo por dejar que te hirieran… Por favor, zero.-Pidió el ojiceleste mirándolo fijamente y acariciándole el rostro.

 

Zero vio la gran preocupación y culpa en los ojos del menor. Era abrumador para el ojiamatista que alguien se preocupara tanto por él, su enojo desapareció por las suaves caricias del rubio y su mirada preocupada. Un sentimiento cálido inundo el pecho del prefecto.

 

-¿Es así como se siente ser amado?-Murmuro sin pretenderlo.

 

Aidou sonrió al saber que sus sentimientos, aun sin el peliplata darse cuenta, le estaban llegando. Zero tomó la mano del noble, la lamio y le dio un pequeño mordisco. http://data1.whicdn.com/images/52520573/tumblr_mia9wnDHPK1rswb5ko1_500_large.gif . Era totalmente diferente a cuando mordía al rey de los vampiros, puesto a que cuando lo hacía era con saña de un modo salvaje y doloroso; muy por el contrario con Aidou lo hacía casi con vergüenza, de una manera que no le causara dolor.

El rubio veía como el mayor bebía su sangre, la acción había sido tímida, tierna y sin dudas encantadora como el prefecto. La herida de zero dejó de sangrar y comenzó a curarse lentamente. El mayor sacó sus colmillos de la palma del rubio y luego lamió las lindas marquitas que le habían quejado sus dientes. 

 

-¡¡Zeroooo!!-Gritó yuuki quien llegaba corriendo junto a Cross.

 

La chica y su padrastro habían sentido a los nivel E y después de asegurar los dormitorios fueron a ayudar al prefecto. Zero se separo de aidou rápidamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Padre e hija se miraron sorprendidos por la acción del peliplata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Este otro capi me gusto mucho que aun que lo diga yo, nunca he sido buena en las peleas pero esa fue corta y sencilla me complació como quedo y por supuesto aidou tan caballero y zero tan lindo que llega a ser MOE ♥¬♥
> 
> Bien ahora que padre e hija parecen sospechar algo ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Se opondrán o serán nuestros cómplices en esta historia de amor? Las respuestas a estas preguntas el el próximo cap
> 
> Bye Bye (^w^)


	4. ¿Cuál es el verdadero tú? ¿Cuál eres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Ohayo minna-san, aquí les traigo un romántico nuevo capítulo… Con nuestras protagonistas mas encantadores que nunca…Y la respuesta de que si el dúo serán aliados o enemigos

La chica y su padrastro habían sentido a los nivel E y después de asegurar los dormitorios fueron a ayudar al prefecto. Zero se separo de aidou rápidamente sonrojo un poco en las mejillas. Padre e hija se miraron sorprendidos por la acción del peliplata.

 

-Zero-kun, aidou-kun, ¿Están bien?-Preguntó el director.

 

-Sí, estamos bien… Hemos acabado con ellos.-Informó el prefecto con su voz seria de siempre.

 

-! ! Zero, estas herido ¡ ¡-Gritó angustiada la castaña revisando por todos lados a su hermanastro.

 

-Ya dije que estoy bien, yuuki, no te preocupes para mañana estaré recuperado.-Argumentó calmado a la Kuran menor.

 

-Zero-kun, Aidou-kun, me gustaría hablar con ambos mañana antes de que comiencen las clases nocturnas.-Dijo serio como pocas veces estaba el mayor. Los jóvenes asintieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

**********

 

 

Justo como había dicho a la hora indicada los tres (incluyendo a yuuki) estaban en la oficina del director, parados frente a su escritorio.

 

-Lamento si por esto llegan retrasarse.-Se disculpo el director refiriéndose a los de la nocturna, pero ninguno parecía molesto por faltar a la clase de Yagari-sensei, kaien prosiguió.-pero de lo que quiero hablarles es algo importante.-Alego el mayor mirándolos fijamente a los chicos. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196451968960&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater .-Verán al parecer ha habido un extraño e inexplicable aumento de niveles E completamente enloquecidos que atacan en grandes cantidades, por lo que debemos aumentar seguridad de la academia para asegurar el bienestar de los alumnos… He aquí en donde ustedes intervendrán, quiero que tú, Aidou-kun, te conviertas en prefecto y sustituyas a yuuki.-Explico el director con seriedad, la nombrada estaba parada a su lado con una expresión igual de seria.

 

-Por mi posición actual ya no puedo ser una prefecta por lo que pensé que esta sería la mejor solución.-Comentó la castaña mirándolos.

 

-Realmente podría ser cualquiera de los nobles pero en vista de su maravilloso desempeño juntos anoche, yuuki y yo decidimos que serias el indicado.-Aclaró levantándose de su sillón y acercándose al noble.

 

-No pueden decidir así nada más por los demás.-Regañó el peliplata a su familia.

 

-No me desagrada en lo absoluto la idea.-Confesó el rubio con una sonrisa pasajera.-Pero para hacer algo así tendría que tener el permiso de….-El chico estaba a hablando cuando fue interrumpido.

 

-Un Kuran como yo.-Expresó con algo de gracia yuuki.-Yo he sido quien he autorizado tu nuevo puesto como prefecto por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por nada más.-Al igual que su hermano y prometido, ella tenía la misma autoridad sobre los nobles por el simple hecho de ser una Kuran.

 

-Si es así entonces no tengo ningún inconveniente en aceptar.-Declaró Aidou.-Sera un verdadero placer convertirme en el nuevo prefecto.-Dijo el chico. El ojiamatista se molesto pues no había tenido ni voz ni voto en la discusión, sólo estaba allí para enterarse y aceptar sin protestas, molesto por eso salió del lugar azotando la puerta.-Si eso es todo me retiro, con su permiso.-El nuevo prefecto hizo una leve reverencia salió tras el mayor.

 

Padre e hija se miraron y sonrieron. Su plan para mantenerlos cerca había funcionado como esperaban. Ambos habían notado el extraño comportamiento de los chicos la noche anterior, por lo que supusieron que el noble estaba cortejando al peliplata y este no le era indiferente. Así que maquinaron su astuto plan para que estuvieran juntos, ambos querían que Zero fuera feliz después de todo lo que paso con ichiru, por lo que ante esta maravillosa oportunidad que les daba el cielo no la desperdiciaran.

Yuuki pensó de kaname vería de mal forma la relación entre ambos hombres (M: la pobre ni se imagina (-_-)) por lo que decidió encubrirlo todo hasta estar segura que ambos chicos se gustaban, y si era así ya después se las ingeniaría para que su hermano lo aceptara.

**********

 

 

Por los desiertos pasillos de la academia…

 

 

Las clases ya habían finalizado por lo que los alumnos aún estaban cenando o ya dormidos. El albino caminaba casi trotando molesto hacia donde sea que se dirigiera, pero fue detenido por el menor.

 

-Zero, espera por favor.-Pidió acarrándolo del ante brazo para luego soltarló cuando el ojiamatista se volteo y lo miró molesto.-Sé que estas molesto porque crees están menospreciándote, pero te equivocas.-Aseguró el chico mirándolo serio a los ojos.-Sólo se preocupan por tu bienestar tanto como yo. No puedes culparlos por eso y no puedes culparme por aceptar el puesto con el único propósito de… estar a tu lado.-Argumentó tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos.

 

El mayor se ruborizó bellamente, era injusta la manera que las simples palabras de ese chico le hicieran actuar tan tímidamente. Él no debería ser llamado caballero sino príncipe encantador pues era justo lo que le parecía al prefecto. Aidou vio fascinado el encantador color rosa rojizo que surcaba el pálido rostro del ojiamatista haciéndolo así más hermoso, si es que eso era posible.

Se acercó a su rostro mirándolo fijamente causando del corazón del cazador se acelerara como si estuviera corriendo una mataron, el menor sonrió satisfecho pues podía escucharlo claramente. Zero era sumamente tierno ante los ojos del vampiro que agradecía plenamente ser el único en poder verlo de esa forma. Sin deshacerse de su sonrisa lo besó en la mejilla para luego alejarse.

 

-Es una pena que tenga que marcharme ya que mis clases han empezado, pero contare los minutos esperando la hora de volver a vernos en la guardia.-Comentó divertido y algo emocionado.-Hasta entonces, mi querido prefecto.-Expresó haciendo una elegante reverencia para marcharse rápidamente antes de ser visto por algún humano.

 

-Baka, lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en tus clases.-Murmuró en forma de regaño mientras algo de rojo aún teñía sus mejillas. Lo había llamado suyo de manera tan propiamente encantadora que se lo había dejado pasar, una leve pero bella sonrisa se apropio de los finos labios del chico.

**********

 

 

La hora de la ronda había llegado y en medio del bosque el ansioso rubio fue el primero en llegar al punto de encuentro, poco después el mayor se le sumo.

 

-Llegas tarde.-Regañó haciendo un puchero el prefecto amateur.

 

-No es cierto, has sido tú quien ha llegado antes.-Dijo tranquilamente el peliplata llegando hasta él.

 

-Tal vez tengas razón.-Dijo sonriendo infantilmente luego en un rápido movimiento tomó la mano de su senpai para besar sus nudillos cambiando totalmente su personalidad infantil por la de príncipe encantador.-Estaba tan ansioso de verte que he salido corriendo tan pronto han terminado mis clases.-Confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

 

-A veces puedes llegar a marearme con tus cambios de personalidad. Eres infantil a veces y otras eres muy maduro, ¿Cuál es el verdadero tú? ¿Cuál eres?-Preguntó sereno como siempre cuando estaba con el vampiro.

 

-Supongo que siempre he sido infantil pero ahora he descubierto una madurez que ni yo sabía que tenía, eso ha sido sólo por ti. Aunque sean inmensamente diferentes ambas personalidades son parte de mí.-El ojiceleste hablaba con gran sabiduría.-Por lo que mi respuesta es… Yo soy lo que necesites que sea... Si necesitas mi mimada e infantil actitud para alegrarte así seré, pero de igual forma si necesita de mi lado maduro y confiable para servirte de soporte así seré.-Declaró entrelazando sus dedos con los de zero, causándole ese precioso sonrojo que ya era común cuando estaban juntos.-Seré como tú me necesites, mi amado zero.-Esas sinceras palabras paralizaron el corazón del prefecto (Al igual que los de las lectoras) y luego con su mano libre suavemente tomó su rostro.-Si me lo pides me detendré de inmediato.-Murmuró acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

 

Zero sabía lo que pasaría pero también lo deseaba, ese cambiante chico había tomado los pedazos de su corazón que estaba destruido desde hace años y lo había curado por completo con sus dulces y sinceras palabras. En ese momento no se sabía cuál de los dos deseaba más ese momento. El peliplata cerró los ojos lo que le dio luz verde al noble para proseguir. Dulce y lentamente sus labios se unieron en un mágico y amoroso beso que perduro sólo unos segundos, al separarse el rubio volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

 

-Tal vez debí haber preguntado esto antes de besarte pero… ¿Saldrías conmigo?-Preguntó un tanto nervioso el menor.

 

Eso era realmente lindo ante el de ojos amatista que sonrió cálidamente eclipsando por completo a Aidou, dejándolo sin defensas. ¿Qué decir cuando un ser tan perfectamente hermoso tan sólo con una sonrisa te deja sin palabras? Palabras, cualquier simple palabra quedaría corta ante la magnificencia del prefecto. Cuando las necesitaba se negaban a salir de su garganta dejándolo mudo ante la imagen frente a él; que frágiles e inútiles cosas eran las palabras pero aún así tan sólo una podría destrozar a una persona o podría acelerar su pulso y llenarlo de felicidad.

 

-Sí.-Contestó sacando el chico de su trace.

 

Una sola palabra, un insignificante monosílabo lo hizo inigualablemente feliz. El vampiro sonrió ampliamente, abrazándolo por sorpresa levantándolo y girándolo como un niño. Zero se avergonzó completamente por ser sostenido con tal facilidad, el rubio dejó de girarlo pero no así de elevarlo, el prefecto iba a regañarle pero sólo con verlo tan genuina e inocentemente feliz no pudo hacer más que suspirar y sonreír también para luego agacharse un poco y bésalo nuevamente. Una hermosa noche de luna llena era testigo de un hermoso y muy esperado suceso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma: Kyaaaa te amamos Aidouuuuu ( ♥///♥)
> 
> M: ¿desde cuándo? (¬.¬)
> 
> F: Desde el primer capitulo -3-
> 
> M: Jajaja Ok
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado leer este capi tanto como a mí el escribirlo, espero ansiosa leer sus reviews :3


	5. Juegos & Propuestas indirectas.

Por algún motivo importante el consejo de ancianos envió a Kaname a solucionar unos problemas a china; este dejó el cuidado de su hermana y todo lo demás en manos de Takuma y Seiren.

Yuuki tomó esa oportunidad como caída del cielo y con las nobles de las que se habían hecho una gran amiga, cada una de ellas eran diferentes pero un interés en común las convirtió en amigas y así el grupo de amigas fujoshis formaron un equipo para fomentar el Yaoi… Cof cof ayudar a los dos prefectos a unirse. El equipo formado por yuuki, seiren, rima y shiki (quien fue obligado por su mejor amiga) pusó manos a la obra.

*************

 

 

Ya era viernes en la noche y zero estaba en la sala de su casa (la de Cross) sentado en el sofá y estaba realmente molesto. ¿Por qué? Porque frente a él estaban yuuki y sus nuevos amigos bebiendo té y charlando de lo más tranquilos.

 

-¿Qué diablos hacen todos ustedes en mi casa?-Preguntó molesto el mayor. Estaba sumamente enfadado ya que su padrastro le había quitado su pistola (para que no matara a los invitados de su hija y a esta de paso).

 

-Es que hace mucho que no compartimos como hermanos por lo que he decidido volver a vivir aquí por unos meses.-Aclaró serena yuuki.-Hasta que kaname vuelva.-Pensó

 

-¿Y qué hacen ellos aquí?-Preguntó viendo a los demás nobles a su alrededor.

 

-Yuuki-sama no debe salir del dormitorio de la luna sin guardia.-Explicó rápida e inexpresivamente Seiren.

 

-Deberías relajarte un poco, zero… ¿Quieres unos ponkies?-Ofreció rima con tranquilidad.

 

-¿Té?-Ofreció shiki ofreciéndole una taza.

 

¿De dónde demonios venia esa familiaridad para con él? El prefecto tenía un leve tic nervioso en el ojo, respiro profundo para intentar calmarse para no matarlos a todos en ese instante. Al final acepto el té y los ponkies de fresa ya que cierto novio suyo le había pegado el gusto por las cosas dulces.

Al pasar las horas terminaron teniendo una tranquila plática. Todos ellos eran más agradables (a su manera) de lo que parecían o simplemente será que él había cambiado un poco por su relación con un noble igual a ellos.

**********

 

 

Aidou había estado ocupado unas horas pues el director le había pedido hacer la ronda solo, eso no le gusto para nada pues no podría ver a su novio mientras lo hacía.

Al terminar decidió pasar a verlo sólo unos minutos antes de volver al dormitorio, al estar cerca sintió la presencia de algunos de sus amigos nobles dentro la casa y se sorprendió al no oír disparos de parte de su pareja, por lo que decidió ir a echar un vistazo. Entró por la ventana de la habitación del mayor para luego bajar las escaleras silenciosamente, se detuvo al oír dos conocidas voces un tanto extrañas provenientes de la sala.

 

-Ya… ya no resisto.-Reconocía perfectamente la voz de shiki.

 

-Tienes que resistir, aguanta un poco más, voy a moverme ahora.-Y sin duda ese era su Zero.

 

-Ki… Kiryuu, no te muevas tan rápido… No… no podre aguantar.-La voz del menor estaba un poco agitada.

 

-Está bien, recárgate en mi… yo… yo te sostendré.-La voz del cazador era extrañamente serena.

 

¡ ¡¿Qué coño estaban haciendo esos dos?! !

 

-¡ZERO!-El preocupado rubio entró corriendo hasta la sala y se quedó de piedra al ver a shiki en una complicada y dudosa posición sobre a su peliplata y encima de ellos Seiren y rima.

 

Yuuki se las había arreglado que todos jugaran su juego favorito… Twistter.

 

-¡Oh, que sorpresa! Eres tú, aidou-kun.-Exclamó Cross quien estaba girando la ruleta.

 

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Preguntó al salir del trance en que su activa imaginación lo había metido.

 

-Estamos jugando Twistter, chicas contra chicos. ¿Te gustaría unírtenos? Así las se equilibrarían las cosas.-Propuso yuuki quien había perdido y estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá frente al grupo que jugaba. Rima hizo un mal movimiento y como una torre de naipes todos cayeron sobre el ojiamatista.

 

-Usf, me resbale.-Se excusó la rubia como si nada. Las chicas se apartaron rápidamente pero shiki, un poco aturdido por la caída, tardo un poco más; lo que no le cayó en gracia al rubio.

 

-¿Estás bien, Kiryuu? Lo siento, fue tan repentino que no pude contenerlas.-Se disculpó el tímido castaño levantándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

 

-Estoy bien, no ha sido nada.-El peliplata no quería ser descortés por lo que decidió ser educado y tomar la mano del chico, pero antes de siquiera rozarla fue levantado en brazos.

 

-¿Estás bien, amor?-Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, causando que el ojiamatista se sonrojara pues su inconsciente novio los había delatado.

 

Un rayo mental atravesó la sien de las chicas y el director, quienes se rápidamente dieron cuenta de la situación. Sin lugar a dudas los chicos ya estaban saliendo y lo que más les sorprendió fue descubrir que al parecer el mayor no era el de arriba de la relación. La amplia imaginación de las fujoshis lleno sus mentes de pervertidas imágenes y les costó un poco volver a la realidad. El peliplata bajó de los brazos de su novio un poco sonrojado.

 

-Aidou-kun, acompáñame a la cocina por unos aperitivos.-Pidió un sonriente chibi kaien, levantándose de la alfombra para salir de la sala y dirigirse a la cocina.

 

-Claro, en seguida.-Respondió el nombrado.

 

El ojiceleste fue rápidamente a ayudar (a su suegro) al director, tal vez era porque pensaba pedirle su aprobación ya que por su impulso les había relevado la, hasta ese momento, secreta relación; o tal vez temía por su bienestar ya que su novio lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

************

 

 

Dio solo unos pasos dentro de la cocina cuando un enorme cuchillo volador le pasó a centímetros del rostro para luego incrustarse en el marco de madera de la puerta, miró algo asustado a Cross quien tenía una expresión seria y atemorizante en el rostro mientras sostenía otro enorme y afilado cuchillo.

 

-Ya que de algún modo lograste hacer que mi querido hijo saliera contigo estoy seguro que lo trataras muy bien, ¿No es así, aidou-kun?-Ese sin dudas era el temido y legendario cazador y padre (adoptivo) súper protector, ahora tenía una seria expresión que pocos habían visto.

 

-Ha… hai.-El podre chico asintió fervientemente pues estaba seguro que en ese estado aquel hombre podría matarlo sin problemas.

 

-Bien, ahora responde me algo, ¿Realmente quieres a mi hijo?-Preguntó serio dejando a un lado el afilado cuchillo. En un instante la actitud del noble cambio drásticamente y se expresión atemorizada fue reemplazada por la madura y decidida.

 

-Lo amo más que nada.-Respondió sin un indicio de duda.

 

-¿No crees que eso es algo apresurado? Lo que dices son palabras muy grandes y tal vez seas muy joven para entender la magnitud de tus palabras.-Cross lo miraba seriamente.

 

-Se equivoca en una cosa, Cross-sama, tal vez sea cierto que soy joven y que mi relación con su hijo sea aún algo nuevo, pero soy totalmente serio con respecto a él. También creo que tiene razón en decir que la magnitud de mis palabras son monumentales, pero estoy dispuesto a demostrarle que no son sólo palabras, lo hare protegiendo a Zero y haciéndolo feliz; pues si estuviera en mis manos estaría a su lado por toda la eternidad.-El chico iba en serio y ni por un segundo rompió el contacto visual, su mirada era decidida. Su firme y segura respuesta convenció al padre de su novio.

 

-Si es así dejare a mi querido hijo en tus manos, cuídalo bien.-El semblante del mayor se sereno y sus tranquilas palabras se escucharon como una paternal petición. La expresión del rubio también se relajo y sonrió.

 

-Eso es lo que planeo hacer.-Afirmó el vampiro.

 

El director sonrió, luego tomó la bandeja de aperitivos que estaba en la mesa y salió del lugar. El noble lo siguió unos pasos detrás y se sorprendió pues al salir se encontró con un sonrojado Zero recostado de la pared a un lado de la puerta.

El joven cazador se había hartado de las molestas miradas, sonrisas y comentarios de las chicas por lo que decidió ir a (golpear) regañar al impudente de su novio pero al llegar termino escuchando a escondidas la conversación. Al parecer el menor no había notado que sus palabras habían parecido como si le estuviera pidiéndole la mano de zero a su padre y este hubiera aceptado.

 

-¡BAKA!-Exclamó extremadamente avergonzado y sonrojado cuando su padre ya había desaparecido.

 

Aidou observo a su hermoso novio con aquella angelical expresión quedando totalmente cautivado por ella, por voluntad propia su cuerpo se movió rápidamente hacia el peliplata acorralando a este entre la pared y su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se apodero de la cintura del mayor halando hacia él y la otra mano tomo su mentón para luego darle un apasionante beso que dejo a ambos sin aliento al separarse.

 

-Vo… volvamos co… con los demás.-Dijo el menor tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 

-Ha… hai.-El cazador estaba algo aturdido por el beso. ¡Qué bien que besaba ese chico!

 

Después de que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron y el bello sonrojo desapareció del rostro del mayor, ambos volvieron a la sala y jugaron una ronda más de Twistter. Cuando aidou se dispuso a marcharse casi a media noche descubrió que todos los demás se quedarían ahí unos meses, no pudo reprimir una cara de disgusto por lo que Cross sugirió que se quedara al igual que los demás.

 

-Todas las habitaciones están ocupadas ahora pero estoy seguro que a mi zero no le molestara compartir la suya contigo.-Comentó el indiscreto director.

 

La joven pareja no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el mayor recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hijo y al final aidou accedió a la sugerencia del mayor, mientras estuvieran allí él compartiría gustoso la recamara con su malhumorado y lindo novio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Un poco de comedia para condimentar la historia. Ahora el equipo de las fujoshis y shiki (espiaran) intervendrán a favor de la pareja (^///^)
> 
> F: Aidou tenía celos de shiki (0///0)
> 
> Ma: Sí, que tierno es, y el Cross serio es genial, lo amo (*///*)
> 
> M: Aidou no se dio cuanta de cómo sonaban sus palabras(¬///¬)
> 
> Elimine una parte del capi para que fuera mas romántico pero aquí esta por si quieren leerla
> 
> ………
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Escena del jugo eliminada)
> 
> Ahora la competencia era ver quién sería el último en pie. Solo los chicos quedaban ahora ya que las chicas siguieron el ejemplo de princesa sangre pura y una a una perdieron a propósito para observar en primera fila el juego de los chicos. La pose en la que se encontraban hacía que las pervertidas mentes de las fujoshis allí presentes imaginaran un sinfín de creativas posibilidades.
> 
> Shiki estaba debajo del mayor, algo incomodo pues en su posición tenía que mirándolo a la cara, Aidou estaba más incomodo pero por una razón muy diferente, estaba sobre su novio y era que Zero tenía las piernas muy separadas por lo que el noble estaba entre ellas, él era un caballero y jamás le haría algo pervertido a su novio pero sobre todas las cosas era un hombre y la pecaminosa posición que le tenía tan cerca de su amado, sentir su delicioso aroma y su calor lo estaba enloqueciendo, rogaba por cambiar de posición lo más pronto posible.
> 
> Zero también estaba muy avergonzado por la posición, la cual lo hacía sentir expuesto ante su novio. Rima estaba caminando por el lugar en lo que parecía estar revisando sus mensajes o simplemente jugando con su teléfono celular, pero en realidad lo que hacía era tomarles fotos a los chicos desde varios ángulos (M: eso es lo que cualquier fujoshi en su lugar haría (♥///♥) F: Suertudas T.T), seiren caminó hacia ella con su típica expresión.
> 
>  
> 
> -Luego me las pasas.-Murmuró la chica, su amiga asintió levemente sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.


	6. Borrando el triste pasado para aceptar el amoroso presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konnichiwa, minna-san aqui les traigo otro capi, siento anunciarles que no habrá lemon en este, porque como ya les había dicho que este fic iba a hacer muy cortito y a petición de ustedes estoy tratando de alargarlo lo mas posible. espero que no les moleste. Bueno lean el capi y luego me dicen que les pareció :3

Ahora la pareja estaba sola en la habitación del mayor, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, ni siquiera eran capaces de mirarse a la cara. Zero trató de actuar con normalidad tanto como pudo, caminó hasta su mesita de noche para colocar su Bloody Rose sobre ella (la cual de vuelta por su padre al ver que no mataría a nadie), luego abrió una de las gavetas para sacar dos pijamas.

 

-Ten, no has traído ropa así que puedes usar esta.-Dijo pasándole el pijama azul rey y quedándose con el de color lila.

 

-Ari… arigatou.-El ambiente era tenso pero los dos pretendían actuar lo más tranquilamente posible. Ambos se desvistieron hasta quedar en bóxers, al estar en ese estado la tensión en el ambiente creció aun más. Aidou se vistió tan rápido como pudo.-Etto… a… a pesar de que eres algo más alto que yo, el pijama es justo de mi medida, cla… claro que yo todavía estoy en crecimiento, tal vez un día pueda incluso superarte, jajaja.-El pobre estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni que decir.

 

Cuando por fin pudo reunir el valor para mirarlo, se quedó impresionado al ver como el mayor terminaba también de vestirse y se abotonaba la camisa del pijama, su pálido pecho era ocultado cada vez más por la tela de manera tan tentativa. El rubio desvió rápidamente la mirada, para evitar perder el control.

 

-¿Verme se te hace tan difícil?-Murmuró el ojiamatista, al ver la acción del menor y pensar que a este no le gustaba su cuerpo.

 

-¿Perdón?

 

-Nada.-El peliplata se molesto, y se dirigió rápidamente a la cama.

 

-Espera.-El ojiceleste lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del ante brazo.-¿A qué te refieres? A mí no me molesta para nada tu cuerpo.-Lo haló hacia él para tenerlo de frente.

 

-Suéltame, me voy a dormir.-Zero forcejaba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto y no quería escucharlo, pero el menor no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

 

-Zero, escúchame bien.-La voz del rubio era firme y autoritaria.-Desde que empezaste a gustarme supe perfectamente que eras un chico; tu cuerpo, tu voz, todo son los de un hombre igual que yo… aun así me gustaste, me hechizo tu belleza siendo justo lo que eres… Un Hombre.-Lo abrazó por la cintura pegándolo a él y mirándolo tiernamente.-Me cautivo tu belleza pero me enamoraste tú, zero. Tu actitud, tus acciones y reacciones, todo lo que eres es lo que me tiene locamente enamorado de ti, amor.-Le sonrío levemente y tomo su mentón para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.-Yo te amo sin importar que, zero.-Su tono era dulce y amoroso.

 

-¿Me quieres aunque estuve con él?-En realidad con quien el mayor estaba molesto era consigo mismo por haberse acostado con el rey vampiro. Antes no le había dado importancia al asunto pero ahora que se había enamorado realmente del menor y había pensado en estar con él, se sentía avergonzado. El había estado con el Kuran mayor en una relación basada sólo en sexo y por eso ahora él mismo aborrecía su cuerpo.-No debiste enamorarte de mí, soy asqueroso.-Sentía tanta culpa. Aidou lo soltó.

 

Zero se entristeció, pero ¿Por qué hacerlo? Él mismo había provocado toda esta situación, él se había acostado con Kuran y ahora pensaba que no era digno de alguien como el noble. Ahora que esos cálidos brazos lo soltaban… ¿No era eso lo que merecía? ¿Lo que deseaba?... NO, no era lo que deseaba, él realmente amaba a ese chico y ahora lo había alejado. Había sido un idiota, y ahora de seguro Aidou lo abandonaría. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería llorar.

 

-No me importa.-Aseguró el rubio arrodillándose ante él para luego tomar sus manos.-No me importa, lo que hayas hecho o con quien hayas estado. Yo era totalmente consciente de eso antes de enamorarme de ti. Cuando me comenzaste a gustar me sentía celoso cada vez que él se te cercaba, pero ahora que estoy contigo ya nada de eso importa.-Besó con devoción las manos de su novio.-No me importa tu pasado porque estoy inmensamente feliz de ser tu presente, de estar a tu lado justo ahora, y de ser al único que le muestras todo de ti. Ante mis ojos eres el ser más perfecto que existe, Zero… por eso te suplico que jamás vuelvas a llamarte de esa forma.-Zero comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, pero era de alivio y felicidad. Aidou se levantó y limpió delicadamente sus lágrimas.-Por favor no llores, si hay algo que no soporto es verte llorar, mi amor. Sin importar lo que pase sonríe siempre para mí.-Dijo acariciándole el rostro.

 

El interior del mayor era un remolino de emociones. Toda la culpa, el enojo e incluso el auto-desprecio que sentía desaparecieron por completo, erradicados por el alivio, la felicidad y sobre todo el amor que ahora borraban todo el dolor, tristezas y odio.

Ese príncipe encantador del que ahora estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado, había sido quien lo había salvado de todo eso, entrado en su vida, reconstruyendo su corazón destrozado por los años de dolor, odio y tristeza; y él simplemente lo acogió en sus brazos, con su cálido abrazo y sus dulces y sinceras palabras y lo borro todo.

El peliplata sonrió levemente para luego saltar a sus brazos y besarlo dulcemente. El sorpresivo salto del mayor hacia el noble provoco que ambos cayeran en la cama, el rubio sobre el ojiamatista.

 

-Hana… hanabusa.-Susurró zero algo sonrojado, luego se colgó del cuello del menor evitando que se levantara. Aidou estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.-Hagámoslo… Házmelo.-Era la primera vez en su vida que el mayor pedía algo así y estaba sumamente avergonzado. El rubio sonrió encantadoramente besando castamente la frente del peliplata.

 

-Me encantaría, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar.-El ojiceleste acarició su rostro suavemente.-Quiero hacer de nuestra primera vez algo inolvidable, para ambos.-El dulce tono de su voz convenció al prefecto mayor.

 

La devoción de ese chico era desmedida. El cazador sabía que su novio haría todo lo posible por hacer ese momento prefecto para él. ¿Quién podría molestarse por eso?

 

-Está bien, dejare eso en tus manos.-El mayor volvió a besarlo dulcemente en los labios. Lo soltó para luego acomodarse en la cama mientras aidou hacia lo mismo frente a él.

 

-Zero, vamos a irnos de vacacionas.-Sugirió emocionado el ojiceleste.

 

-¿Irnos?-Zero lo miró intrigado.

 

-Sí, esta semana comienzan las vacaciones. Tú y yo solos por dos semanas.-Propuso el noble sonriéndole pícaramente, el cazador se imagino lo que pasaría.-Sólo tengo que decirle a Cross-sama que me llevare a su hijo por dos semanas y esperar que no me mate.-Pensó algo preocupado el rubio, recordando la muy buena puntería que tenía el director con los objetos filosos.

 

-Me parece bien.-Aceptó con una leve sonrisa.-¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó mirándolo interesado. Como siempre la sonrisa del prefecto mayor le hacía olvidar cualquier preocupación.

 

-Ven acá.-El rubio le sonrió, señalándole con el dedo que se acercara más. El peliplata se acerco a su novio recostándose en su pecho y de inmediato este lo abrazó.-Va a ser una sorpresa, déjamelo a mí… Tú no te preocupes por nada, duerme.-Dijo.-Buenas noches, zero.-Susurró, viendo como adorablemente su novio cerraba y abría los ojos luchando contra el sueño, luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

 

-Oyasumi, hanabusa.-Susurró para luego quedar profundamente dormido abrazado de su novio.

 

El noble adoraba verle dormir tan tranquilamente en su pecho. Se le veía tan cómodo y relajado, como un niño. La calidez del mayor, su aroma, todo era tan agradable. Poco a poco el noble cayó dormido abrazado de su novio.

*************

 

 

En la habitación de yuuki…

 

Seiren había colocado mini cámaras y micrófonos por toda la habitación del prefecto adelantándose a lo que podría pasar. Y ahora las fujoshis disfrutaban de lo que estaba pasando. 

 

-¡Kyaaa!… mi cuñado es un encanto.-La castaña abrazaba su almohada mientras rodaba como loca por su cama.

 

-Sin dudas es todo un caballero.-Admitió Rima mientras comía ponkys de chocolate.-Zero es tan KA-WA-II.-la chica estaba encantado con el peliplata.

 

-¿Me pregunto a quien se habrán referido con él?-Se preguntó yuuki.

 

-Zero debe haber estado con alguien más antes que Aidou, por como lo dice no era nada buena esa relación, y es algo que ninguno quieren recordar.-Serien que estaba al tanto de la aventura del rey desvió el tema.-Eso no es lo importante ahora, si no que ellos dos sigan juntos.

 

-Tienes razón Seiren.-Sus amigas asintieron.

 

-Si ellos se van por dos semanas, ¿No quiere decir eso que no podrán acosarlos más?-El pobre shiki, como siempre, había sido arrastrado a ver lo que pasaba. Un rayo mental atravesó la mente de las chicas, que recién se daban cuenta del problema.

 

-¡Hay que impedirlo!-Dijo la rubia algo alterada.-De lo contrario no podremos grabarlos.

 

-No podemos impedírselos, si no Aidou y Zero jamás lo harán.-La castaña estaba igual de preocupada pero sabía que el rubio quería hacer algo especial para su hermanastro y no podría detener eso.-Tengo una idea.-La sonrisa del gato rizón se dibujo en su rostro y sus amigas supieron que había encontrado la solución a sus problemas. La castaña tomó su celular y llamo a alguien sin importarle las horas.-Moshi moshi, Tsuki-chan.-Sus amigas entendieron rápidamente y sonrieron también. Después de un rato yuuki colgó.-Problema resuelto.

 

-¿Y qué harán con Cross-sama? No creo que acepte así nada más.-Comentó el castaño. Las chicas supieron que sería eso un problema, las tres salieron corriendo hacia su habitación como si las persiguiera el demonio.

********** 

 

 

Al día siguiente…

 

 

Sorpresivamente para las chicas, el director había aceptado rápidamente pues le parecía bien que el menor se preocupara por tratar de hacer algo lindo y especial por su hijito. Cuando Aidou se lo pidió el mayor acepto inmediatamente. Y ahora estaba atardeciendo: las chicas, Cross y shiki despedían a la pareja.

 

-Que tengan buen viaje.

 

-Hasta pronto, Zero, Aidou.-Las chicas sonrientes los despedían tranquilamente.

 

-Volveremos en dos semanas. 

 

La pareja subió al Audi 4x4 Suv negro del menor y se marcharon. Las sonrientes chicas se transformaron en sonrisas cómplices.

 

-¿Todo está listo, Seiren?-Preguntó yuuki.

 

-Sí, instale un localizador en el auto de Aidou y nuestras maletas ya están en el tuyo.-Respondió, como siempre eficiente con su deber de espionaje.

 

-En ese caso vámonos ya, andando Shiki.-Rima arrastró a su amigo y los cuatro subieron al reluciente y para nada ostentoso Ferrari rojo de yuuki.

 

-Adiós, chicos.-Los despidió enérgicamente Cross, quien predijo que eso pasaría.

 

Pocos minutos de que se fueran Toga llego caminando tranquilamente.

 

-Dos semanas, deberían irse por todas las vacaciones.-Comentó divertido Toga.

 

-Son dos semanas para No-so-tros-so-los.-Dijo pícaramente Kaien. Toga sonrió, se acerco a su pareja y lo cargo en sus brazos.

 

-Disfrutémoslas al máximo.-El pelinegro lo besó apasionadamente y entraron a la casa para comenzar a ´´Disfrutar de sus vacaciones´´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Todos disfrutarán de las vacaciones a su manera (^///^)
> 
>  
> 
> F: Toga, kaien, Aidou y Zero sin dudas serán los que más las ``Disfruten`` (♥///♥)
> 
>  
> 
> Ma: y el grupo de fujoshis sin duda lo hará espiándolos (*///*)
> 
>  
> 
> FM: Sin dudas, jajaja (^w^) (^.^)


	7. Entre rosas & Estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Siento mucho el retraso tenia un bloqueo de escritor, pero por suerte se me paso y pude escribir el capi, lamento anunciarles que esta historia esta llegando a su fin, pero no sin antes pasar por unos cuantos capis llenos de drama, acción, y por su puesto puro y dulce amor. (^w^)

Las grandes rejas se cerraban tras el Suv 4x4 del noble vampiro. La pareja bajo del vehículo, luego de que el menor estacionara frente a una gran mansión. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196473689503&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-¿Dónde estamos?

 

-Estamos en la villa de mi familia, actualmente nosotros somos los únicos aquí.-Respondió mientras sacaba las maletas del Suv.-Mi padre y mi hermana están en parís por las vacaciones y les ordene a los sirvientes tomar vacaciones hasta el día que regresemos a la academia.-Explicó mientras caminaban hasta la puerta de entrada, la cual abrió el mayor puesto a que su novio tenía las manos ocupadas.

 

-Tenías todo calculado.-Acusó divertido.

 

-Sólo no quiero interferencias y menos tener que compartirte con alguien más.-Confesó entrando a la mansión. Luego de eso llego las maletas hasta su alcoba.

 

Hecho esto guardaron todo y cada uno tomó un baño. Salieron a visitar la ciudad, que para su suerte esa misma noche se estaba inaugurando una feria de atracciones. Aidou propuso que tuvieran una divertida cita y Zero, ante la emoción infantil de su novio, no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar.

La cita avanzó divertidamente para la pareja. En la feria, zero acababa con los juegos de tiro al blanco, ganando muchos premios y lindos animales de felpa, los cuales regaló a los niños y niñas que lo observaban y animaban. 

 

-Eres increíblemente bueno en eso.-Alagó el noble a su novio, luego vio un puesto de algodón de azúcar cerca.-Voy a ir por unos algodones, enseguida vuelto.-Avisó y se fue a comprarlos, dejándole allí unos minutos.

 

-¿Estas solo, hermosura?-Preguntó un chico peliceleste acercándose al cazador, quien lo ignoro por completo.

 

-Si es así nosotros podríamos hacerte compañía.-Dijo otro chico pelivioleta acercándose a su amigo. El peliplata los miro de reojo, sabía que siempre llamaba atención no desea por su aspecto.

 

-No, no estoy solo, por lo tanto ya pueden irse por donde vinieron.-Contestó fríamente el prefecto.

 

-No hay necesidad de que seas tan frio, preciosura, sólo queremos divertirnos un rato.-El peliceleste, dio un paso al frente quedando a pocos pasos del ojiamatista.

 

-Si es verdad que alguien te acompaña es un idiota.-Se burló el pelivioleta acercándose también.-Pues sólo uno podría dejar solo a una hermosura como tú en un lugar lleno de chicos malos como nosotros.-Sonrió malicioso.

 

Zero se molesto bastante por el insulto a su novio, el peliplata apretó fuertemente el dardo que tenía en la mano, puesto a que se le tenía totalmente prohibido pelear con humanos civiles sin importar la situación. El pelivioleta extendió su mano para tocarlo pero de repente un fuerte puñetazo lo mando al suelo. 

 

-¡MI NARIZ! ¡Joder! ¡¡Me rompió la nariz!!-El chico se revolcaba en el suelo.

 

-Escúchenme bien, imbéciles.-Estaba sumamente enojado.-Si no quieren morir descuartizados… no se atrevan a acercársele otra vez a mi novio.-Aidou había llegado segundos antes para presenciar el acoso a su amado, eso sacó su lado salvaje y violento que sólo mostraba cuando se metían con su zero.-Vamos, amor.-El rubio haló a su novio por la muñeca suavemente y se lo llevó. El peliplata sólo pudo sonrojarse levemente ante la actitud innecesariamente y dulcemente protectora de su novio. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205103758570433&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

*************

 

 

Se comieron el algodón por el camino y volvieron a casa. Al llegar a la mansión encontraron las luces encendidas lo que los sorprendió. Al estar frente a la puerta esta se abrió y una chica saltó a los brazos del noble.

 

-¡Bienvenidos!-Recibió emocionada la rubia.

 

-¿Tsu… tsukiko?-El menor la sostuvo pero la alejó un poco ante la mirada dudosa y un poco molesta de su cazador.

 

-Hanabusa, ¿No vas a presentarnos con tu amigo?-Un hombre de celeste mirada se acerco a ellos también.

 

-Cla… claro, Zero, ellos son mi padre, Aidou Nagamichi y mi hermana mayor, Tsukiko.-Los presento señalándolos a con la palma abierta. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196540171165&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196547131339&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Preguntó entrando junto al peliplata.

 

-¿No hay algo que se te está olvidando?-Tsukiko miró al ojiamatista.

 

-¡Ah, sí! Él es mi pareja, Kiryuu Zero.-Presentó orgulloso y sonriente, dejando a su novio helado.

 

Este luego se sonrojo un poco ante la mirada curiosa de los rubios mayores, la chica se acercó y lo miró por diferentes ángulos lo que lo hizo sonrojarse aún más. La chica sonrió y saltó a sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente.

 

-¡ ¡Kawaiiii! ! ¿Cómo es que mi hermano consiguió a un chico tan mono como tú?-La chica no dejaba de abrazarlo, encantada con su cuñadito.

 

-Tsukiko, basta, suéltalo.-Ordenó su hermano celoso por el toqueteo a su novio.

 

-Ya veo. Kiryuu-kun si realmente quieres a mi hijo entonces estaré más que encantado de aceptarte en nuestra familia.-Dijo sonriente el noble mayor. El ojiamatista sólo asintió algo avergonzado y cuando hanabusa logro despegar a su hermana de su novio se lo llevó hasta su habitación.

 

La sonriente tsukiko se volvió seria de repente, tomó su celular e hizo la llamada, de inmediato le contestaron.

 

-Sí… acaban de llegar… realmente tu hermano es muy mono… ya todo está listo así que todo es sólo cuestión de tiempo desde ahora.-Habló mientras se encaminaba a su propia alcoba.

 

Su padre sólo suspiro cansado pues su hija lo había obligado a volver para llevar a cabo uno de sus pervertidos planes junto a sus amigas.

**********

 

 

No muy lejos de allí en el penthouse de un lujoso hotel…

 

-Te lo dije, mi hermano es perfecto para el tuyo.-Yuuki, revisaba las veintitantas pantallas plasmas frente a ella, las cuales mostraban cada rincón de la mansión Aidou.-Como siempre un excelente trabajo, Seiren.-Alagó a su amiga quien con ayuda de tsukiko habían colocado cámaras en todo el lugar cuando los chicos estaban fuera.

 

Rima y seiren estaban acostadas también en la enorme cama size King observando a los chicos en la pantallas, shiki dormía en el cuarto de al lado indiferente al acoso de sus amigas.

************ 

 

 

En la alcoba de joven pareja…

 

 

-Lo siento, amor, no esperaba que mi familia apareciera de la nada.-Se disculpó el menor, quitándose la ropa para colocase el pijama.

 

-N… no te preocupes, tal vez haya sido lo mejor, por fin he sido capaz de conocerlos y estoy muy feliz de que acepten nuestra relación.-Argumentó aliviado el mayor poniéndose también el pijama. Su encantador novio lo halo por la cintura haciéndolo caer en su pecho sobre la cama.

 

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que te quiero solamente para mi estas semanas, y menos interferirá con mis planes.-Aseguró pícaramente para luego besar a su lindo cazador.

********** 

 

 

Los días pasaron rápidamente y se convirtieron en casi en semanas, su regreso se volvía inminente. Aidou de vez en cuando desaprecia, dejando al peliplata en la agradable compañía de su padre y hermana a los cuales les encantaba estar con el ojiceleste y lo trataban como si fuera de la familia. Este por su parte él disfrutaba de la compañía, ya había se vuelto amigo de tsukiko la cual no paraba de llamarlo cuñadito, y nagamichi ya había dejado de llamarlo Kiryuu-kun, ahora era Zero-kun… Ambos Aidou mayores eran muy simpáticos y amable todo el tiempo.

************

 

 

Era la noche del penúltimo día y hanabusa le pidió a su novio acompañarlo a un lugar, pero este estaría con los ojos vendados. El rubio lo guio algo lejos de la mansión pero sin salir de la propiedad.

 

-¿Adónde vamos?-Preguntó el mayor mientras era cuidadosamente sostenido por la cintura por su novio para evitar alguna caída y lastimarse de alguna forma.

 

-Ya casi llegamos, tú sólo espera un poco.-Respondió divertido el noble, después de unos minutos más de caminata lo detuvo.-Hemos llegado, ya puedes quitarte la venta.-Susurró el rubio en los oídos de su amado novio, y este de inmediato se quito la delicada venda.

 

El lugar donde estaban era lo que parecía un jardín secreto. La entrada a un laberinto floral, rosas de todos los colores sin duda era… 

 

-Precioso.-Zero murmuró embelesado por la belleza del lugar.

 

-Vamos.-Hanabusa tomó su mano y lo guio dentro.

 

Despacio caminaron por el hermoso y elaborado laberinto https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196565731804&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater, las paredes eran tan altas que no podías ver nada mas, sin dudas para alguien que no lo conociera sería casi imposible salir de él. Las coloridas rosas destilaban un embriagador perfume que cegaba los sentidos, era obvio que todo el lugar no era más que una hermosa trampa mortal.

El rubio caminaba despacio disfrutando de la mirada curiosa y encantadora de su amado cazador. Su inocente expresión era incremente adorable. Llegaron hasta un claro en donde se encontraba una mesa para dos.

 

-Llegamos.-Declaro el menor adelantándose un poco para correr la silla de su novio.

 

-Sin dudas es un príncipe encantador.-Pensó acercándose y sentándose.

 

En la mesa una linda y romántica cena estaba servida, y a un lado de esta un pequeño pastel de M&M´s http://offaithandfamily.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/barrel-cake.jpg, desde hace un tiempo eran los favoritos de ambos. La cena estuvo deliciosa y la noche avanzó amenamente. Incluso había sido capaz de beber el sustituto de sangre que estaba delicadamente servido como vino en la mesa. Después de una romántica charla el noble se levanto, corrió nuevamente la silla de su novio para luego extender su mano invitándolo a levantarse.

Una suave canción comenzó a sonar, muy baja como para entender la letra pero aún así era una bella melodía. El ojiceleste ayudó su novio a levantarse e inmediatamente lo haló hacia él, luego le dio una elegante vuelta y comenzó a mecerle al compas de la bella melodía.

 

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó sereno y tranquilo el peliplata.

 

-Es obvio que bailo con mi hermoso novio.-Respondió dándole otra vuelta.

 

Zero no sabía bailar vals por lo que sólo se dejo llevar por su amado caballero vampiro. La noche era fría pero dada la cercanía de sus cuerpos no les importaba. El cielo nocturno estaba plagado de luminosas estrellas, la melodía de fondo se repetía una y otra vez, el vals era lento y romántico.

Atrapados por la atmosfera ninguno decía una palabra. El nivel B le dio otra vuelta al mayor pero esta vez lo dejó de espaldas a él, antes de que pudiera cuestionar algo sintió la suave caricia de las manos del rubio en su cuello.

 

-Esto es para ti, amor.-Susurró el menor en su oído.

 

-Pero hana, esto es…

 

-Sí, y quiero que tú lo tengas.

 

El misterioso obsequio no era más que la preciada canica del noble, la cual había sido transformada en un hermoso collar https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196638573625&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

Hace tiempo zero le había preguntado el por qué de su lealtad hacia el Rey de los vampiros, este le contesto que era por su esfera.

En realidad en un principio había sido de su querida y fallecida madre, y el día de su antes de su muerte se la había regalado, desde ese entonces la esfera había sido recelosamente cuidada por él. De niño la había perdido y quien la recuperado fue Kaname, de ahí la lealtad para con el Kuran mayor.

 

-No puedo aceptarlo, esto es muy valioso para ti, yo no...-El cazador se dio la vuelta pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios, los cuales fueron sellados con un tierno beso de su noble vampiro.

 

-Es justo por eso deseo que lo tengas tú, quiero que el objeto más valioso para mí este en manos de la personas que más amo, el amor de mi vida… en tus manos, zero.-Declaró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, acariciando suavemente la pequeña esfera y la pálida piel del prefecto mayor. Este se sonrojó por completo pero lo abrazó fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su, cada vez más, amado príncipe.

*************

 

 

En la habitación de las chicas…

 

 

-¡ ¡ ¡KYAAAAAAA! ! !-El chillido eufórico de nuestras fujoshis resonó en todo el hotel.

 

Las 4 chicas sufrían de una fuerte hemorragia nasal. Yuuki y tsukiko casi se desmayan por tanta emoción al ver el amoroso comportamiento de sus cuñados. Yuuki, tsukiko, seiren y rima estaban observando todo desde el penthouse del hotel, incluso shiki estaba un poco sonrojado por todo el acto. Yuuki y tsukiko se abrazaron fuertemente.

 

-Estoy tan feliz de que pronto seremos familia.-Exclamó la mayor con gran emoción.

 

-Yo también.-Correspondió de la misma manera la rubia.

 

Todos guardaron silencio y se acomodaron frente a las pantallas (las cuales ahora todas estaban enfocadas en la pareja) cuando el menor tomó la mano de su novio y lo encaminó hasta otro lugar. Las chicas estaban a unos centímetros de introducirse en las pantallas, dado a que cada segundo se acercaban más a y más. Las pantallas se fueron apagando una a una y en la última apareció Nagamichi con una seria expresión.

 

-No es correcto espiar a las personas y menos en momentos íntimos, así que si no quieren que se los cuente a esos dos se irán a dormir en este instante. La vida privada es eso mismo, PRIVADA, así que… Buenas noches.-Se despidió antes de cortar el último de los cables que entrelazaban todas las cámaras.

 

-¡ ¡NOOOOOOOOO! !-las chicas cayeron al suelo ahogándose en un enorme charco de sus saladas lágrimas. Shiki sólo suspiró y se fue a dormir a su propia habitación.

************ 

 

En el laberinto…

 

 

Hanabusa guió a zero hasta una de las paredes del lugar, luego halo una rosa azul y la pared se comenzó a abrir como si de una puerta se tratara. El mayor lo siguió al otro lado y de inmediato esta volvió a cerrarse.

Esa parte del laberinto era diferente, en este sólo había hermosas rosas blancas y en camino de piedra que llevaba hasta un pequeño kiosco en donde colgaba una linda cama. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196683894758&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Este lugar es secreto incluso para mi familia. Cree este lugar y las rosas las traslade mientras estabas con mi padre y hermana.-Confesó encaminándolo hasta el kiosco y subiéndolo suavemente en la cama, la cual se meció un poco.

 

-¿Tú mismo preparaste todo?-El nivel C estaba realmente sorprendido, y conmovido por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho su novio en organizar secretamente todo.

 

-Te prometí que esta noche iba a ser especial e inolvidable ¿no es así?-El rubio sonrió encantadoramente, se arrodilló y le quitó los zapatos. Luego le dio un pequeño beso en el pie con suma devoción, lo que causó que un hermoso carmín volviera a surcar el rostro del cazador.

 

El sentimiento de ser amado tan intensamente era encantadoramente intoxicante, como el olor de aquellas rosas. Justo en ese momento recordó que cuando era un niño su madre les había hablado a ichiru y a él del lenguaje de las flores. 

 

 

Mini Flash Back

 

 

La madre de los gemelos estaba sentada en el sillón, tenía un libro de plantas en las manos y sus pequeños observaban el libro con curiosidad.

 

-Cada flor tiene un significado, por ejemplo las rosas; las rosadas significan agradecimiento o amistad, las azules confianza, reserva o armonía, las blancas simbolizan la inocencia o la pureza… Si le regalas a alguien rosas blancas le estás diciendo a esa persona “Mis sentimientos por ti son puros y serán eternos”.-Explicó cariñosamente la mujer.

 

Fin del Mini Flask back

 

 

El cálido sentimiento de amor hizo querer llorar al mayor, el cual halo a su novio hacia él quedando bajo este, para luego darle un apasionante beso. En cuestión de segundos la ropa se volvió horriblemente molesta y zero comenzó a desvestirlo casi a tirones. Así se deshizo de su camisa pero al llegar al cinturón este lo detuvo.

 

-Espera… sé que no tengo experiencia en hacerlo con chicos y por eso quiero ir despacio, déjame todo a mí.-Pidió, del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un pequeño control y subió la música para que fuera entendible. Segundos después se quito con calma toda la ropa y luego lo mismo con el peliplata.

 

Las prendas fueron cayendo una a una al frio piso de mármol del kiosco, hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos ante la vista del otro. La letra de la canción llegó hasta lo más profundo del corazón del mayor.

Era como si esa canción estuviera escrita para ellos, lo que él sentía y lo que sentía su amado, perfectamente plasmado en una preciosa canción. (Sleeping At Last-Turning page). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH6dvv_ueY8 

Jamás se había sentido tan expuesto, indefenso ante esa amorosa y anegada mirada celeste. Esa mirada que veía más allá de su cuerpo, veía directamente a su corazón y su alma, como pidiendo permiso para hacer de ellos solo suyos y atesorarlos como nada. 

Por su parte el menor había disfrutado la vista del perfecto cuerpo del prefecto mayor, ese cuerpo era un pecado latente y tangible, pero lo que realmente lo había hipnotizado fue su mirada. Esa mirada amatista llena de inocencia, pureza y una entrega desmedida. Sin dudas el ser frente a él era la persona más fuerte y a la vez la más frágil que había conocido nunca.

Las ganas de amarlo, protegerlo y atesorarlo se desbordaban en su interior, otra vez las palabras se volvían inútiles e insignificantes ante un ser tan perfectamente frágil y hermoso. Y cuando el menor comenzó a perder fe en las palabras el peliplata con sólo dos de ellas volvió a demostrarle la importancia de estas.

 

-Te amo.-Era la primera vez en la vida que hacia ese tipo de confesión. Y sin dudas el rubio era al único a quien se lo diría.-Te amo, hanabusa.-Su tono era una perfecta mezcla entre la dulzura, inocencia, vergüenza y seguridad. ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

 

Era la primera vez que zero se lo decía. Y otra vez las palabras estaban en huelga y se rehusaban a salir de su garganta. Tanto que decir y no poder hacerlo. Hanabusa lo beso intensamente transmitiéndole todo eso que no podría organizar en palabras, todo eso que le hacía sentir. Ese intoxicante y dulce amor por el que estaría dispuesto a morir mil veces.

Los labios del menor abandonaron los de su amado y se desliaron con gentileza por su cuerpo. Beso y acaricio con sumo cuidado cada rincón de es esbelto y tonificado cuerpo, con tanta devoción y amor que dejaba sin cualquier tipo de escudos el corazón del cazador. Entre besos y caricias preparó adecuadamente al peliplata, se posiciono entre sus piernas con cuidado. Sus manos temblaban, estaba tan nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

 

-Tranquilo.-La voz del mayor era suave y dulce, como el sonido de una bella sonata de piano. Poso sus manos en las mejillas de su amado noble y le sonrió.-No vas a lastimarme, no te preocupes, todo estará bien… confió en ti, cariño… Te amo.

 

Ni siquiera una sirena podría atraparle con su engañosa y hermosa canción como ese su amado con su hipnótico mirar y sus bellas palabras. ¿Podría haber ser más perfecto en este mundo? No, no para Aidou Hanabusa, no había ser más hermoso y perfecto que Kiryuu Zero. Poco a poco se acercó entrando en él y acercándose a sus labios para darle un tierno beso.

La sensación de ser por fin uno solo con la persona más amada era inigualable. Incluso si les dijeran que morirían mañana nada podría ensombrecer este momento.

Zero sentía que iba a derretirse por el cálido sentimiento en su pecho, su amado príncipe encantador había cumplido todas sus promesas ¿Quién diría que todo esto pasaría cuando hana le pidiera dejarse amar? Ahora pensaba que justo esa había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Hanabusa también estaba embriagado en el sentimiento de amor y entrega que le trasmitía su amado cazador. Estaba seguro que lo mejor que había hecho nunca era decir ´´Si me dejas amarte´´ pues ese fue el detonante de todo y ahora no quería alejarse jamás de él.

 

-Te amo, zero.-Por fin las palabras que tanto quería decir salieron a la luz, causaron una de esas encantadoras sonrisas en el ojiamatista y estaba seguro que era el único a quien se las mostraba.

 

El vaivén entre sus cuerpos comenzó lento y pausado, pero con el tiempo se volvió más rápido y profundo. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos armonizaban con la canción que no paraba de sonar.

 

-Aaah ha… hana.-El placer de ser uno con su amado era sin dudas el mejor. Cada beso y caricia que recibía del noble eran devastadores. Zero se ahogaba en por tanto amor y placer.

 

-Ze… zero… aah.-Hanabusa nunca había experimentado algo así. El calor del interior de su cazador era enloquecedor, sus gemidos, jadeos y su entrecortada voz era lo más excitante que jamás haya conocido.

 

Mientras estuvieron juntos todo a su alrededor desapareció. No escuchaban la música, no veían las estrellas, ni las blancas rosas. Sólo podían verse el uno al otro, escuchar sus latidos que se habían fundido en uno solo, sólo podían sentirse y amarse como nunca. Se abrazaban como si la muerte los amenazara con alejarlos y su aferraran ferozmente a la vida… a ese momento.

Y así fue, toda la noche se entregaron sin reservas el uno al otro, amándose como a nadie. Tanta veces se declararon su amor, tantas caricias y besos fueron regalados y reclamados por el otro. Tanto se amaron esa noche que se sintieron fundirse en uno. Como si realmente el amanecer fuera a robarles la vida, se amaron sin inhibiciones hasta caer dormidos. Agotados, abrazados y felices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: esta es mi canción favorita, siempre la uso si tengo algún bloqueo o quiero que un capitulo me salga súper romántico. Para decir verdad es la que he estado usando en todo este fic y me pareció justo darle protagonismo a ella.
> 
> I've waited a hundred years.  
> But I'd wait a million more for you.  
> Nothing prepared me for  
> What the privilege of being yours would do.
> 
> If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,  
> If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,  
> Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,  
> I would have known what I was living for all along.  
> What I've been living for.
> 
> Your love is my turning page,  
> Where only the sweetest words remain.  
> Every kiss is a cursive line,  
> Every touch is a redefining phrase.
> 
> I surrender who I've been for who you are,  
> For nothing makes me stronger than, your fragile heart.  
> If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
> Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along.  
> What I've been living for.
> 
> Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,  
> When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well.  
> With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas.  
> Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees.
> 
> He esperado cien años   
> Pero por ti esperaría un millón mas 
> 
> Nada me preparo para   
> El privilegio de ser tuyo   
> Si tan solo hubiera sentido el calor dentro de   
> De tu toque… 
> 
> Si tan solo hubiera visto como sonríes cuando   
> Te sonrojas….   
> O como se curvan tus labios   
> Cuando te concentras lo suficiente 
> 
> Hubiera sabido   
> Para que he estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo   
> Hubiera sabido para que estaba viviendo   
> Tu amor es mi vuelta de pagina 
> 
> Solo permanecen las palabras dulces   
> Cada beso es una línea cursiva   
> Cada toque es una frase redefinida   
> Renuncio a quien he sido   
> Por ti 
> 
> Nada me hace más fuerte   
> Que tu frágil corazón 
> 
> Si por lo menos hubiera sentido como se siente ser tuyo   
> Hubiera sabido   
> Para que he estado viviendo durante todo este tiempo   
> Hubiera sabido para que estaba viviendo 
> 
> Estamos sujetos   
> A la historia que tenemos que contar   
> Cuando te vi   
> Bueno, supe que la contaríamos bien 
> 
> Con el susurro   
> Nosotros domaremos las escenas viciosas   
> Como una pluma   
> Poniendo a los reinos de rodillas.
> 
> M: adoro esa canción (♥///♥)
> 
> Fue algo largo el cap pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí (^-^)


	8. La llegada del caos & Los problemas (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konbanwa minna-san
> 
> Mi pc murió con flores y se me hace muy difícil escribir ahora, tuve que durar 4 días pidiéndole su laptop a mi padre porque no quería ya que dice cruelmente que si me prestaba se uniría al pabellón de la muerte (De todoas las cosas que he dañado accidentalmente). T.T
> 
> Las mas noticias siguen, solo faltan 3 o 4 capis para acabar esta linda historia. Sobre todo porque entro el 20 a la universidad y tengo eso y todo lo demás me impedirá escribir como me gusta (Hasta la madrugada sin pensar en que hacer mañana :3)
> 
> Ahora la buena
> 
> Sin importar que yo nunca dejaría un fic sin terminar, JAMÁS….así no se preocupen.

Después de algunas suplicas de parte de su cuñada, zero acepto alargar su estancia en la mansión Aidou. Los rubios mayores eran muy agradables, siempre podría conversar tranquilamente con cualquiera de ellos, los días trascurrieron divertidos, y las noches mágicas y románticas. Así fue hasta que ya era necesario volver a la academia.

Luego de despedirse, unos cuantos abrazos y lloriqueos de parte de la ojiceleste, ambos chicos subieron al Suv y partieron rumbo a la academia.

************

 

 

Al llegar fueron recibidos por el asfixiante abrazo de Cross, quien obligo a Toga a subir las maletas de zero a su habitación. Los 4 almorzaron pacíficamente, en el transcurso del día Aidou descubrió la relación entre su suegro y su profesor, lo cual le causo una gran sorpresa. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196692294968&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater En cambio al peliplata, quien ya lo sabía, le causo mucha gracia la chistosa expresión de su novio y comenzó a reírse frente a todos. El noble abandono su perpleja expresión por una amorosa y relajada no había para él nada en este mundo más maravilloso que su adorable novio.

 

-Es evidente que tú ya lo sabías, ¿Por qué no me contaste ese detallito?

 

-No pensé que fuera relevante.-Contestó restándole importancia dejando de reír suavemente pero sin dejar de sonreír.

 

-Claro que lo es, amor. Ahora no tengo que preocuparme de que alguno me mate sino porque ambos lo hagan.-Expresó con un deje de preocupación, después de todo sus suegros eran de los mejores y más conocidos cazadores.

 

-Bueno si, así son mis padres.-Comentó divertido ante la preocupación de su novio.

 

-Supongo que no pasaran nada mientras tú estés bien, y sin importar la distancia o la dificultad yo siempre velare por tu seguridad, mi amado cazador.-El ojiceleste tomó tiernamente las manos del contrario entre las suyas y las besó. El prefecto mayor no dejaba de sonreír por causa de su amado príncipe encantador.

 

Kaien y toga estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de los chicos (los cuales parecían haberse olvidado de sus existencias) sobre todo el de zero. Se veía tan relajado y feliz, jamás esperaron verlo reír y sonreír de esa manera tan radiante y sobre todo… por primera vez lo había llamado padres tan natural y amorosamente. Kaien trataba de contener sus lágrimas de felicidad, Toga lo abrazó y le hundió la cabeza suavemente en su pecho, mientras una leve y paternal sonrisa surcaba pasajeramente sus labios. (Ma: (o.0) M: (ó.ò) F: Los milagros existen ヽ(´ー´ )ノ)

**********

 

 

Los días pasaron tranquilos. Yuuki y las chicas seguían junto a tsukiko vaciando cuanta tienda de modas se cruzara en su camino.

Takuma estaba en su alcoba revisando unos documentos importantes. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196709575400&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater , cuando su celular tocó una melodía conocida sacándolo de su concentración, rápidamente contesto.

 

-Kaname, ¿Cómo están las cosas en Hong Kong?-Preguntó dejando los papeles a un lado.

 

-Ya todo ha sido solucionado, mi avión acaba de aterrizar en Japón, estaré de regreso en unas horas.-Informó.

 

-Eso es fantástico.-Después de esto el castaño colgó. El rubio de ojos olivo marco rápidamente un numero conocido.-Soy yo, Kaname acaba de volver a Japón y llegara aquí en pocas horas… sí, de acuerdo… apresúrense.-Dijo sin más.

********** 

 

 

Del otro lado de la línea en la mansión aidou, shiki guardo su teléfono y se acercó a los demás.

 

-Ichijo acaba de avisarme que kaname está de regreso y en pocas horas estará en la academia.-Informó y todos palidecieron.

 

-¡ ¡Hay que llegar antes que él! !-Gritó sobresaltada yuuki, quien se levantó de un brinco. De inmediato todos empacaron y subieron al auto.

 

-Espero que lleguen a tiempo, nos vemos.-Se despidió tsukiko de sus amigos.

 

Seiren tomó el volante y acelero al máximo. Por la carretera el polvo y las hojas se levantaban debido a la velocidad del vehículo, el motor del Ferrari rugía mientras dada todo de sí. Era una carrera contra el tiempo que no se podían dar el lujo de perder.

********** 

 

 

Muy lejos de allí, kaname iba cómodamente en la limosina que el consejo le había enviado, pero había algo que había descubierto en su viaje y que lo molestaba. En los meses que estuvo fuera había estado con decenas de mujeres y hombres pero estos no oponían resistencia alguna, no se atrevían jamás a contradecirlo, no presentaban ningún reto; no lograban satisfacerlo. Al pasar el tiempo la respuesta llegó a su mente como el choque de un meteoro contra la tierra, simplemente… tenía que ser zero.

Ese orgulloso y retador chico que nunca se la dejaría fácil, siempre frio, siempre un excitante desafío, tan satisfactorio que llegaba a enloquecerlo, a convertirlo en un animal salvaje…que lo liberaba. Tal vez siempre lo había sabido pero no lo demostraba. La respuesta era tan simple como complicada a la vez ‘‘Amaba a Kiryuu Zero’’ pero este sólo lo odiaba, aborrecía a todos los vampiros, todos a excepción de su hermana yuuki. A veces era inevitable sentir celos de ella por ser la única que recibía leves sonrisas de parte del prefecto.

Sólo quería regresar cuanto antes y ver a zero para arreglar las cosas con él. Y después… bueno después tendrían una exhaustiva y satisfactoria noche de sexo salvaje. Esa idea dibujo una perversa y divertida sonrisa en los labios del Rey.

 

-Apresúrate, quiero llegar lo antes posible.-Ordenó el castaño. El chofer aceleró y en cuestión de minutos estuvieron frente a las grandes rejas del dormitorio de la luna.

************* 

 

 

Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás, seiren estacionaba el auto después de dejar a como niños jugando a los cochecitos a los de rápido y furioso con sus maniobras y velocidad. Rápidamente entraron corriendo por la puerta trasera con su equipaje por la puerta de la cocina hasta sus habitaciones.

*************

 

 

Cuando Kaname entró todos lo recibieron principalmente su mejor amigo y mano derecha.

 

-Bienvenido.-Saludó sonriente el rubio.

 

-Hola, ichijo, ¿Dónde están yuuki y los demás?-Preguntó al no verlos alrededor.

 

-Etto... bueno… ellos....-Takuma no sabía que decir para ganar tiempo puesto a que había presenciado la carrera maratónica de los chicos segundos antes.

 

-Aquí estamos, nii-san.-Contestó yuuki. Esta bajó corriendo las grandes escaleras para tener una excusa para su agitada respiración. Los demás la siguieron de la misma manera.

 

-No es necesario que corras, pudiste haberte resbalado, yuuki.-El Kuran mayor veía innecesaria tal acción pero su hermanita siempre actuaba como una niña y los demás sólo le seguían el juego. Luego de eso notó otra ausencia.-¿En dónde está Aidou?-Preguntó extrañado puesto a que por lo general él sería el primero en darle la bienvenida.

 

-Etto… etto.-Yuuki no podía simplemente no podía decirle que a estas horas ya debía estar acorrucado con zero.-Esta… con el director… resulta que por algunos problemas con el aumento de los nivel E tuvo que tomar mi lugar como prefecto.

 

-¿Prefecto? ¿Junto a… Kiryuu-kun?-Kaname alzó una ceja pensando que si era cierto era un milagro que ambos ya no se hubieran matado el uno al otro.

 

-Así es… bueno ellos… se están llevando muy bien ahora.-Murmuró su hermana.

 

-Sí, Muy Bien.-Rima no pudo evitar que se le escapara. El nivel A lo tomó como puro sarcasmo, imaginando que realmente se odiaban pero Cross los había, de alguna forma, obligado a convivir. Sin duda una situación muy graciosa en realidad.

 

-Supongo que debes estar cansado por el viaje, te dejaremos descansar. Buenas noches, nii-san.-La castaña se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Los demás hicieron una reverencia y todos se fueran a sus alcobas dejando solos a Kaname y a Takuma.

 

-Mañana tendremos una fiesta para celebrar tu regreso.-Comentó.-Yagari Toga está observando en la residencia Cross para vigilar a aidou-kun.-Agregó al ver en la mirada de su amigo sus claras intenciones.-Buenas noches.-Se retiró.

 

El Kuran mayor entendió que con ambos cazadores allí no podría entrar al cuarto del prefecto sin ser detectado. Eso era tan molesto, jamás habían podido hacerlo debidamente en una cama, ya que no podrían ir a una de sus habitaciones pues serian descubiertos por yuuki o Cross. Sin dudas le compraría a zero una casa después de la graduación para poder hacerlo como es debido. Molesto pero rendido su fue a su alcoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que kaname ha vuelto y las verdades serán conocidas y los problemas serán el pan de cada día.
> 
> ¿Qué hará zero al saber los sentimientos del rey? ¿Qué le espera a nuestra pareja de ahora en adelante?


	9. La llegada del caos & Los problemas (parte 2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si es que alguien me odio o simplemente odia mi fic (que me han echado mal de ojo) pero tengo casi una semana tratando subir este capi, pero simplemente se borraba de mi memoria (el documento entero) lo tuve que escribir 3 VECES, lo que fue por demás frustrante para mi, estuve a punto de rendirme pero por suerte no lo hice y aquí esta capi
> 
> Estoy increíblemente feliz de poder subirlo que me dan ganas de llorar. :3
> 
>  
> 
> NOTA: acabo de ver ´´La ladrona de libros´´ es una fantástica película, a mi me encanto y me puso muy literaria a la hora de proseguir al capi (además de hacerme llorar como una magdalena) es súper y tiene un mensaje inspirador para cualquier escritor.

A la noche siguiente, una gran y elegante fiesta tuvo lugar en los jardines de los dormitorios de la luna, todos vestidos para la ocasión, incluyendo al prefecto y a sus padres (los 3 tuvieron que asistir porque la presencia de tantos nobles juntos sólo podrían atraer una sola cosa…Problemas).

A pesar de no ser su habitad natural por la elegancia y la formalidad de la ocasión. Zero usaba un traje gris, con un distintivo broche de calavera https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196727655852&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater . El prefecto ya no se sentía tan incomodo y molesto en ese ambiente, ya que había decido no odiar ciegamente a los vampiros por culpa de su triste pasado. No podía odiarlos a todos sólo por haber nacido de esa especie ¿Cómo hacerlo si su amado, su hermana, su padre y sus (únicos) más cercanos amigos lo eran también? Sencillamente era imposible comportarse como antes lo hacía.

A zero se le veía más relajado, y sin miedo a equivocarse podrían decir que se veía animado, feliz… ¿Enamorado?

Platicaba tranquilamente con yuuki y shiki cuando el homenajeado hizo su entrada. Todos los nobles aplaudieron al verlo llegar. Seiren y Takuma observaron al joven cazador y al rey esperando sus típicas miradas, la amenazante fría mirada del menor y la de inexpresiva superioridad del mayor, pero el peliplata solo le dio un leve vistazo como si se tratase de un desconocido del cual no tenía interés alguno.

Kaname frunció el ceño internamente encaminándose hacia el prefecto que, extrañamente, estaba por demás relajado hablando con su hermana y su primo, pero antes de que se acercara lo suficiente un conocido su interpuso en su camino impidiéndole acercarse más.

 

-Kaname-sama, es bueno tenerlo de vuelta.-Dijo de manera formal.

 

-Es bueno volver.-Respondió el castaño viéndolo algo extrañado. Esa persona no era otro que Aidou Hanabusa.

 

El rubio se veía diferente, se veía más centrado y maduro, todo lo contrario a su típica actitud de perrito faldero. ¿Qué había sucedido en su ausencia? ¿Por qué estos dos se mostraban cambiados? ¿Sería cierto que ahora eran amigos? Eso respondería algunas preguntas pero abriría un sinfín de nuevas interrogantes. Los Cómo´s y los Por qué´s rondaron su mente transitoriamente.

 

-Nii-san/Kamane.-Yuuki y shiki se acercaron a saludar.

 

Por educación el ojiamatista también lo hizo. Además junto al Kuran mayor se encontraba su amado novio, el cual se veía como lo que era… un príncipe encantador vestido en un elegante traje blanco. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196769016886&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Buenas noches, Kiryuu-kun.-Saludó con una sonrisa divertida esperando la usual fría y cortante contestación.

 

-Buenas, Kuran.-Respondió sin darle importancia. Takuma se acercó a ellos para prever un desastre.

 

-Kaname, unas personas quieren saludarte.-Anunció señalando educadamente a algunos muy importantes nobles.

 

El castaño se molestó por la serie de interrupciones, pero sabía que no podía platicar adecuadamente con el joven cazador mientras estuvieran en ese lugar.

 

-Me retiro ahora, disfruten la fiesta.-Dijo y se marchó. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196782777230&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater No sin antes notar el nuevo collar del ojiamatista, le parecía familiar pero ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? Decidió olvidar el asunto y dirigirse a esos molestos nobles que lo requerían.

 

-Por cierto, aidou-kun, la señorita ikesaki te está buscando.-Informó de manera casual el oji olivo. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196328005861&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-¿Mamori está aquí?-El ojiceleste se tenso un poco, buscó con la mirada a la chica hasta encontrarla.-Ahora vuelvo.-Se excusó y luego su fue hacia la pelinegra.

 

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó la castaña con curiosidad viendo como su cuñado se dirigía a la chica. Seiren y rima se unieron a ellos.

 

-Es Ikesaki Mamori, una de las muchas ex conquistas de aidou-kun.-Contestó tranquilamente ichijo.

 

-Con que una de muchas ¿eh?-Dejo escapar el peliplata. Al parecer su buen humor había desaparecido por completo.

 

Cuando hanabusa se despido de la azabache le extendió su mano de manera formal, lo que tranquilizo a su novio. La chica ignoró visiblemente el gesto y saltó a sus brazos. Las chicas se tensaron totalmente al ver la leve pero muy amenazante aura que emanaba su hermano/amigo. Estas tratan inútilmente de distraerlo. Ya luego tendrían una calurosa ‘‘Platica’’ con esa tal Ikesaki Mamori.

La pelinegra intentó besarlo pero el prefecto amateur la alejó bruscamente y le dijo unas cuantas cosas que ellos no lograron escuchar, pero era notorio que no era nada bueno. El rubio se veía muy molesto, la chica comenzó a llorar e intento volver a abrazarlo, pero un disparo la petrifico en su lugar. A pocos centímetros de su cabeza una bala pasó para luego impactar con un nivel E, que se volvió cenizas en el aire.

 

-Falle.-Murmuró para sí mismo el joven cazador, mientras su Bloody Rose humeaba. La presencia de muchos Niveles E fueron detectados y el peliplata rápidamente corrió hacia el bosque.

 

-Nosotros nos encargaremos, ustedes sigan con la fiesta.-Dijo Aidou antes de salir tras su novio.

**********

 

 

Había vampiros enloquecidos por todos lados. Zero arrasaba con todos aquellos que tenían la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino. Ninguno era rival para el cazador sin importar la cantidad de estos, el peliplata tenía un gran interés en las azabaches, pues todas acababan volviéndose cenizas por una bala entre los ojos. Aidou miraba a su novio aniquilar a sus enemigos como una perfecta maquina exterminadora. El noble congelaba y destruía a los que quedaban, esperaba que su cazador se calmara puesto a que no quería acabar como alguno de esos miserables. Después de terminar el prefecto mayor se veía más tranquilo.

 

-Ya terminamos, me voy a mi casa.-Anunció vagamente mientras caminaba en dirección a su residencia. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196799817656&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater Su novio lo siguió hasta ponerse a su lado.

 

-Aniquilaste con mayor saña a la chicas de cabello negro.-Comentó.-¿No será que estas celoso?-Pregunto divertido. Zero se paró en seco y lo miró.

 

-¿Celoso? ¿yo? ¿De una de tus muchas conquistas? Jamás!-Negó rotundamente.

 

-¿Ah sí? Porque yo podría jurar que lo estabas.-El rubio lo abrazó fuertemente y vio divertido el puchero que dejó escapar su amado peliplata.-Ciertamente no deberías estarlo, termine con todas ellas hace mucho tiempo, además… desde que me enamore de ti simplemente no puedo ver a nadie más.-Besó levemente su cuello haciéndole estremecer levemente.-Soy totalmente devotó a ti, amor.-Aseguró para luego besar el otro lado de su cuello.

 

-Bésame como es debido.-Zero lo miró deseoso tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello de su camisa y lo haló hacia su boca para darle un apasionante beso.

 

La excitación subió hasta las nubes en cuestión de segundos. Hanabusa cargó a zero en sus brazos sin romper el beso y corrió hasta la habitación del mayor. Como sus padres estaban en la fiesta no tendría que contenerse, la ropa de ambos quedo abandonada por toda la habitación mientras ambos se comían a besos, pero esta vez era turno de zero de tomar el control, tumbo con un leve empujón a su novio en su cama.

El noble estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, expectante y muy ansioso. ¿Y cómo no estarlo si su hermoso novio estaba completamente desnudo ante sus ojos? Completamente desnudo a excepción del collar que jamás abandonaba su cuello.

 

-¿Te gusta la vista?-Preguntó divertido el mayor mientras se contoneaba sensualmente. Luego se sentó a horcadas en las piernas de su novio y comenzó a besar su cuello.

 

Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa de esa forma, aunque parecía confiado no lo estaba pero lo deseaba, deseaba hacer sentir bien a su príncipe. Hanabusa siempre se preocupaba de hacerlo sentir bien, el placer y el amor que le brindaba era inaudito, sobre pasaba cualquier cosa. Por eso esta vez él le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba tomando el control por primera vez.

Los besos viajaron hacia el sur con parsimonia, pequeños y tímidos se esparcieron por su pecho mientras su viaje seguía lentamente su rumbo. Ahora se encontraba arrodillado entra las piernas del nivel B, los besos se detuvieron justo antes de llegar hasta la erecta virilidad de su amante. Alzó su amatista mirada para encontrarse con la celeste.

El noble observaba atentamente a su amado cazador, sabía que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, ya que era evidente que jamás había hecho algo parecido, estaba avergonzado pero decidido. Un brillante carmesí surcaba su rostro, sus hermosos ojos amatista lo miraban fijamente como pidiendo permiso para proseguir y al mismo tiempo reuniendo el valor para hacerlo. Su amado rompía los límites de lo posible una y otra vez con las fantásticas e impensables combinaciones que podía crear. Su enrojecido rostro avergonzado, como un pequeño niño al que acababan de descubrir haciendo alguna travesura y a la vez desbordante de deseo y una curiosidad excitantes.

Tímida y temblorosamente el mayor tomo el miembro entre sus manos y lo acaricio levemente, robándole un gruñido de la garganta del rubio. Sus ojos azules brillaban con gran deseo pero con un mayor amor. Zero lamio tímida y lentamente la punta para luego besarla, eso era nuevo para él y lo hacía torpemente como cualquier virgen. Así se sentía cada vez que estaba con su príncipe, cada vez que estaban juntos era como la primera vez.

En todos minutos su vergüenza había sido sepultada debajo de toneladas de deseo, los gruñidos y gemidos de su amante habían desatado su lado salvaje y ahora más confiado en sí mismo; chupaba, sorbía y mordisqueaba con más entusiasmo tratando de sacar cada vez más gemidos de parte de su novio. El poder que se siente al darle placer a su pareja era cegador y por demás excitante. El noble lo detuvo antes de que llegara, lo levanto y lo volvió a sentar sobre sus piernas.

 

-Sé que estás haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo, pero me estas matando, amor.-Confesó aidou ansioso.

 

El prefecto mayor lo miró detenidamente, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos centelleaban con deseo... Lo deseaba sólo a él, lo amaba sólo a él y era sólo de él. Ese encantador y fantástico chico era sólo suyo y quería que fuese así por siempre. Sin previo aviso se auto-penetró y mordió el cuello de su novio, sacándole un gran gemido a este. Todo el acto había sido tan repentino, Zero se encontraba absorto en el placer más puro, aquel que va más allá de lo carnal era el placer de la entrega total y mutua.

Hanabusa también mordió a su amado, ambos sabían lo que significaba ese intercambio mutuo y era lo que ambos deseaban, deseaban estar siempre unidos, amarse siempre y para siempre… ser dos cuerpos con la misma alma.

Aidou sostuvo con fuerza las caderas del mayor e inicio un ritmo desenfrenado, los gemidos y gruñidos por parte de ambos morían en el cuello de su pareja, así fue hasta que la abrumadora pasión los obligo a separarse y liberar de su encierro los sonidos que de inmediato armonizaron el lugar.

 

-Ze… zero.-La voz de hanabusa era terriblemente erótica.

 

-Aaaaah… ha… hana.-Zero se aferró del noble como pudo.

 

Aidou jamás había sido así, no era rudo sino increíblemente apasionado, el saberse el culpable de causar todo eso en su amado era increíble. El poder y el amor que le brindaba su príncipe era asfixiante; el poder de ser el único que desataba todos sus sentimientos y personalidades era alucinante, y el cálido amor desmedido que siempre se ofrecían el uno al otro era embriagador.

El colosal orgasmo los atrapo deliciosamente, el olor a sangre, sudor y semen inundo la habitación, sus temperaturas corporales eran tan altas que podrían fundirse en uno. El nivel B deposito con cuidado a su agitado novio y se acostó a su lado para recuperar el aliento. Lo observo cual rara y preciosa gema; luchaba por abastecer de oxigeno sus pulmones, su nívea piel bañada en sudor, sus enrojecidos labios que dejaban escapar una gota de sangre por una de sus comisuras, bellamente sonrojado y aturdido, desafiando a la lógica con aquella expresión inocente y excitante a la vez.

Podría escribir un sinfín de libros con las palabras más hermosas del mundo y aun así quedaría corto. Él causaba que su mente se llenara de los versos más románticos que podrían existir y a la vez sugestionar a las palabras causando que se encadenaran a su garganta para nunca salir, el miedo a ser insuficientes ante tal ser las intimidaba. Pobres eran las palabras ante su prefecto amado, pero aun así tan preciadas.

 

-Ai shiteru, Zero.-Eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba, tan puras y verdaderas que siempre lograban dibujar una sonrisa en los bellos y finos labios de su amado.

 

-Yo también te amor, hanabusa, más que a nada.-Cada momento junto a su príncipe era mágico y único para el cazador.

 

El menor se posiciono sobre él y beso con devoción las pequeñas marcas de sus colmillos en el fino cuello del peliplata, este estiro su mano hasta las que había dejado en el cuello del noble, las delineo lentamente y las observo mientras desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Otra vez las palabras sobraron, ambos se unieron en un tierno beso antes de comenzar nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma suave y calmada.

**********

 

 

Por otra parte el Kuran mayor había captado el olor de la sangre de Kiryuu y de Aidou, imagino que habían sido heridos en la batalla. Llego a la residencia Cross silenciosamente, había logrado escapar de la tediosa fiesta y ahora buscaría al prefecto aprovechando la ausencia de Cross y Yagari. Paró en seco en el pasillo antes de entrar a la alcoba del menor, tras la puerta se escuchaban sonidos conocidos y un fuerte olor a… Sexo. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203195859274143&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater La ira nubló su mente y destrozó la puerta para encontrarse con la impactante imagen de ambos prefectos haciéndolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Por fin pude publicar T-T ヽ(´ー´ )ノ 
> 
> Ma: Zero celoso, avergonzado y travieso. Aidou salvajito…Me encanto este capítulo (@///@)
> 
> F: Ahora a kaname que se aguante *¬_¬
> 
>  
> 
> Zero y Hana se han unido definitivamente, mientras que Kaname ha descubierto su relación de mala manera.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué pasara ahora con estos 3? ¿Qué hará kaname? ¿Qué sombra se cernirá sobre esta bella pareja?
> 
> Los problemas se desataran uno tras otro
> 
> ¿Qué harán? Y ¿Quiénes los ayudaran cuando la furia del rey se desate?


	10. Los problemas nunca vienen solos sino a montones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el dolor de mi alma les anuncio que ya solo quedan unos dos capis mas para este fics.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué hará kaname ahora que se entero de la relación entre los prefectos?

Aidou estaba sobre zero haciéndole el amor como acostumbraba, ambos entregándose totalmente el uno el otro cuando Kaname irrumpió en la habitación como un tornado y hecho una furia los separó lanzando a al ojiceleste lejos de su novio, lo que causo que a zero le sangrara su esfínter por el salvaje acto.

 

-¡Gyaa!-No pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor.

 

-¡ ¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?! !

 

-Zero, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó el rubio quien había sido brutalmente empujado hacia la pared casi atravesándola.

 

-Ha… hai, estoy bien… ¡ ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA, KURAN?! !-Gritó furioso el cazador, mientras se levantaba de la cama con cuidado para acercarse a su amado.-¿Estás bien,Cariño?-Preguntó obviamente preocupado.

 

-Estoy perfectamente no te preocupes, amor.-Respondió levantándose con dificultad.

 

Eso hizo arder más los celos del castaño puesto a que el cazador nunca le había llamado de forma tan amorosa ni se había preocupado por él. Sus ojos se volvieron de un siniestro rojo, sus poderes se desbordo causando que las ventanas y cualquier tipo de cristal en la habitación explotaran. Los fragmentos volaron por todas partes a gran velocidad, en un rápido movimiento el ojiceleste abrazó a su amado protegiéndolo así del peligro.

 

-¡HANA!-Gritó el prefecto mayor al percibir el fuerte olor a sangre.

 

-Descuida, algo como eso no va a matarme, tu chico es fuerte.-Bromeó el rubio. Los cristales le habían atravesado todo el cuerpo, su poder de auto-sanación expulsó los fragmentos lentamente, pero sin importar que estuviera sanando las heridas dolían como un infierno.

 

-Aléjate de él.-Ordenó fríamente el rey acercándose a ellos amenazadoramente.

 

-No te le acerques, desgraciado.-Esta vez fue zero quien se interpuso ante el peligro y su amado.

 

Kuran podía ver con claridad el odio en sus bellos ojos, pero era diferente que antes. Antes era odio por lo que era pero ahora era un fuerte odio por lo que hizo. Más allá que por ser un vampiro lo odiaba por herir al menor.

 

-Eres mío, Kiryuu Zero, y no permitiré que te revuelques con cualquiera sólo porque estas molesto conmigo.-Dijo molesto.

 

-Yo no soy tuyo, Kuran.-Aclaró molesto y serio el peliplata.-Es cierto que alguna vez estuve molesto, molesto contigo por usarme y más conmigo por permitirlo, pero eso quedo en el pasado. Hanabusa me enseñó como amar y ser amado realmente, nosotros nos amamos; no es sólo sexo es amor real, Kuran, y no hay nada que puedas hacer.-El cazador estaba decidido.

 

El rey supo que no volvería a su lado, entonces recordó ese peculiar collar que Kiryuu llevaba puesto. Al principio no lo reconoció porque había cambiado de apariencia pero sin dudas esa era la estúpida canica que Aidou siempre llevaba consigo. Sin pretenderlo repaso con su vista el cuerpo frente a él. Tenía pequeñas pero visibles marcas de besos esparcidas por su nívea piel, entre sus largas piernas corría un viscoso líquido blanco ligeramente mezclado con sangre, y lo más importante en su cuello pequeños orificios de una mordida que apenas terminaban de sanar.

¡El desgraciado lo había mordido! Había bebido la sangre de zero, algo que ni siquiera él mismo pudo jamás probar. Lo había marcadó como suyo de todas las formas posibles. El castaño se dejó cegar completamente por los celos y el odio. En un abrir de ojos empujó al peliplata de nuevo a la cama y se abalanzó sobre el rubio. El ojiceleste trató de defenderse congelando al nivel A pero este era más fuerte. Quería matarlo. Un disparo resonó en la habitación.

 

-¡Aléjate de él, maldita sanguijuela!-Exigió el cazador mientras sostenía a su Bloody Rose.

 

La espalda del mayor humeaba ligeramente puesto a que su ex-amante le había disparado apuntando cerca del corazón. Lo vio en sus ojos, vio determinación, sus ojos mostraban… mostraban amor, Kiryuu Zero estaba completamente enamorado de Aidou Hanabusa y estaba dispuesto a matarlo o/y a morir por salvar al menor.

En ese momento lo supo definitivamente, supo que jamás volvería a tenerlo, jamás lo amaría como lo amaba a Aidou, jamás seria… suyo. Se levantó con una fría expresión… si no era suyo tampoco lo seria de otro. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196826098313&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Aidou Hanabusa, no estarás más con Kiryuu Zero, no deberás verle o hablarle por ningún motivo.-Kaname estaba decidido a separarlos como sea.

 

-Eso no...-Aidou quería replicarle pero no podía.

 

-Obedece.-El castaño uso sus poderes contra su subalterno. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196839178640&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

Hanabusa quería negarse, quería desobedecer ¡joder! quería oponerse pero no podía… simplemente no podía. La voluntad del rey era absoluto, aunque deseara con todo su ser negarse... no podía, su sangre se lo impedía. Se alejó de su amado para vestirse rápidamente sin verle. Por primera en su vida deseaba infinitamente la muerte del cruel gobernante… lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente.

 

-No puedes hacer esto, Kuran.-Le recrimino Zero, pretendía oponerse pero de repente algo pasó. Su sangre comenzó a arder, su respiración se agitaba más de lo normal, su vista comenzó a nublarse, su cuerpo perdía la fuerza. Sin dudas algo le estaba pasando y no era bueno.-Ku… kuran, no… no puedes hacer esto… no puedes prohibirme estar con él, sólo porque no quiero estar contigo… eso… no es justo.-Trató de razonar antes que su cuerpo se debilitara aún más.

 

-A ti no puedo obligarte… pero a él sí, es mi subordinado y puedo hacer con él lo que yo quiera.-El tono del mayor era glasear.-La vida nunca ha sido justa para mí.

 

-De… detente ku… ran. An… antes me gustabas… pero lo nuestro no era más que carnal para ti… terminamos… y tú no hiciste nada… nada para impedirlo… hana… él es a quien amo… ¡ ¡ ¡YO LO AMO, KURAN! ! !-Aunque le costaba respirar afirmó con gran seguridad lo último.

 

-¡ ¡LO SÉ! !-Los ojos del rey brillaron más intensamente. Los fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo vibraron y el nivel B cayó al suelo de rodillas.

 

-¡AAARG!-El rubio gritó fuertemente. Era culpa del inmenso poder del rey, no era su intensión pero todo su odio se concentro en el menor infringiéndole un dolor indescriptible, era como si le rompieran todo en su interior, desde sus huesos hasta último de sus vasos. El dolor era enloquecedor.-¡ ¡AAAAAAARG! !-Estaba sufriendo horriblemente y su peliplata lo sabía, con la poca fuerza que logró reunir se lanzó contra el castaño, pero al no poder permanecer de pie cayó sentado a sus pies sujetándole el pantalón.

 

-Basta... déjalo… yo hare… haré lo que quieras pero no lo lastimes... onegaii…onegaii… Kaname.-Suplicó por primera vez en su vida, su apariencia parecía que en cualquier momento podría desmallarse.

 

Kaname lo observó por unos segundos antes de calmarse y liberar al menor de su tortura, este de inmediato se desmallo por el dolor. El castaño estaba dolido, celoso y enojado, en sólo unos meses Aidou Hanabusa había logrado enamorar de tal forma al último de los Kiryuu que ahora suplicaba por él de una forma lamentable.

Su amor por el menor era aun mayor que su orgullo y verlo así… denigrado llorando a sus pies, ofreciéndose a sí mismo con tal de salvar a su amado era más doloroso que le clavaran mil estacas en su pecho. La expresión en el rostro del cazador lo estaba desgarrando. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196871539449&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Sólo aléjate.-Pidió en un doloroso susurro el Kuran mayor, tomo al menor del suelo sin delicadeza alguna y se lo llevo a los dormitorios de la luna.-Yo te amo, zero.-pensó dolido y frustrado por nunca poder confesarlo en voz alta.

************

 

 

En la destruida habitación, Zero se desvaneció por fin, cayendo al suelo. Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más en la casa. En la habitación contigua, yuuki se encontraba escondida. Había llegado solo minutos antes, para descubrir la verdad…que kaname había sido el anterior amante de zero. Las personas que más amaba en este mundo le habían mentido y traicionado. Salió de su escondite (su habitación) para entrar a la del prefecto, lo vio tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

 

-¿Por qué?-Era imposible no llorar. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196902820231&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater 

 

**********

 

 

Minutos después Yagari y Kaien llegaron corriendo a la habitación…

 

 

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-Cuestionó el azabache viendo todos los cristales destruidos, todo era un desastre.

 

-¡ ¡ZERO! !.-Cross corrió hasta su hijo, quien traía puesta su pijama y estaba acostado en su cama. En su cabeza había un pañuelo húmedo, su temperatura estaba sumamente alta y respiraba con dificultad.-Tiene demasiada fiebre, hay que llevarlo a un hospital.-Le dijo sobresaltado a su pareja.

 

-Vamos.-Toga tomó en sus brazos a su hijo y rápidamente partieron al hospital.

 

Zero tuvo que ser internado pues su estado físico y emocional eran muy grabes. Ahora estaba en la cama de un súper privado hospital con un suero y conectado a un respirador. Sus preocupados padres estaban a su lado. Toga tomó su escopeta y se encamino a la puerta de la habitación pero fue detenido por Kaien.

 

-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con eso?-Lo cuestiono molesto su esposo.

 

-Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio, voy a matar a ese mal nacido de Kuran y bailare sobre su tumba.-Dijo molesto, a pesar de no haber estado presente supo que el rey tenía la culpa.

 

-No seas idiota, no puedes hacer eso, la violencia no resolverá nada, sólo provocaras una nueva guerra.-Le regañó.

 

-¡¿Y QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES QUE HAGA?!-Gritó frustrado.-¿Qué quieres haga? Deje que esto le pasara y no estaba allí.-Toga estaba molesto consigo mismo.

 

-Sé que estas molesto, créeme yo también lo estoy, pero no podemos actuar precipitadamente.-Razono el mayor, que aunque estaba igual de molesto pero siempre mantenía el control.-De lo único que tenemos hacer es por la salud de nuestro hijo.-Dijo abrazándolo.

************

 

 

Mientras en los dormitorios de la luna…

 

 

Se encontraban tres de los estudiantes encerados en sus alcobas por muy diferentes motivos. Aidou estaba aun inconsciente encerrado en habitación por ordenes del rey. El rey estaba en su habitación destruyéndolo todo, se desahogaba arrasando con todo el lugar sin impórtale ni siquiera que yuuki se enterrara. Mientras esta lloraba en su cama por la traición de sus hermanos. Sin duda había sido la peor de las noches para todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: tengo a zero enfermo, a hana inconsciente, kaname dolido y celoso, y a yuuki llorando por la traición… ¿Algo me falto en este cap? -3-
> 
>  
> 
> Ma: Joder, si solo te falto matar a alguien *¬_¬
> 
>  
> 
> F: Ni se lo menciones tal vez se le ocurra después *-_-
> 
>  
> 
> M: No soy tan cruel T.T
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro zero? ¿Cómo reaccionara aidou al despertar? ¿Kaname dejara que sus celos nublen por completo su razón? ¿Qué hará yuuki ahora? .... ¿Qué pasara ahora?
> 
>  
> 
> Las cosas están en su punto más crítico, cuando estás en el fondo solo te queda levantarte.
> 
> Cuando las cosas se tornan oscuras y la adversidad se cierne sobre ti, solo espera…La noche es más oscura antes del amanecer.


	11. El destino de nuestros amados prefectos (parte 1).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konbanwa minna-san, aquí les traigo el principio del fin
> 
> Resulta que he estado trabajando en este capi pero resulto ser DEMASIADO largo así que lo he dividido en partes. Espero que les guste :3

Los días habían trascurrido con lentitud para todos, aunque las clases habían dado inicio unos pocos estudiantes no habían asistido aún a ellas. Los Kuran, Aidou y el último de los Kiryuu no habían retomado sus clases, y al parecer no eran los únicos ya que de igual forma Yagari-sensei había sido sustituido por otro profesor (para que no asesinara a Kuran Kaname en cuanto lo viera).

**********

 

Takuma entró a la habitación del rey silenciosamente, tuvo cuidado al entrar pues por todo el piso había todo tipo de cosas destruidas. En la esquina más oscura de la alcoba el castaño estaba tirado en el suelo rodeado por un monto de caras botellas vacías de finos alcoholes. Su apariencia era lamentable, estaba descalzo y tanto su ropa como su cabello estaban hechos un asco. El rubio suspiro y cerro nuevamente la puerta.

**********

 

 

Zero despertó 3 días después en el hospital, pero aun así no quería asistir por el momento. Los nobles fueron los primeros en decidir retomar sus lecciones. A la hora en que las grandes rejas de los dormitorios de la luna se abrieron, la horda de hormonadas chicas grito eufórica al ver a los chicos de la clase nocturna después de todo ese tiempo.

El prefecto del sol no estaba y el lugar era un completo caos, las chicas se empujaban unas a otras para acercarse más a ellos y chillaban de forma muy molesta. Antes de que alguna se acercara más de la cuenta Seiren y Ruka las hicieron retroceder, pero aun así estas no calmaban su mar de hormonas adolecentes. El Kuran mayor les dio una aterradora mirada de frialdad que las paralizo por completo, nunca antes habían presenciado esa fría expresión que incluso las atemorizo. Después de que las chicas se callaran y calmaran los de la luna entraron a tomar sus clases.

**********

 

 

Cuando volvieron los niveles A y el ojiceleste se encerraron nuevamente en sus alcobas, ninguno quería comer o salir por ningún motivo. Ichijo y Seiren decidieron tomar cartas en el asusto y ayudar a sus respectivos amigos. El rubio a su malhumorado amigo y la pelilila a sus devastados amigos.

Seiren decidió comenzar con yuuki. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196916860582&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater Tocó la puerta de su habitación pero no hubo respuesta, alguna por lo que decidió entrar de todas formas. La menor estaba acostada en su cama, bajo su edredón tratando de ignorar a su amiga.

 

-No finjas dormir, no voy a ir a ningún lado.-Aseguró la mayor acercándose hasta la cama.-Al parecer lo has descubierto, siempre supe que algún día esto pasaría pero aún así no puedo verte más de esa forma, yuuki.-Murmuró.Yuuki se levantó y la miró furiosa. ELLA LO SABÍA TODO. Siempre lo supo y aunque se hacía llamar su amiga jamás se lo conto.-Tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo pero yo sólo seguía las ordenes de Kaname-sama, él nos ordeno nunca decirte una palabra sobre esto, por eso Takuma-sama, Aidou, y yo jamás lo hicimos. Lo que Zero y Kaname-sama tenían no era una relación, ni siquiera sé cómo llamarle a eso pero no era una relación… desconozco cuáles eran sus sentimientos o como pasaron las cosas, sólo sé que ellos terminaron por decisión de zero, luego aidou y él comenzaron a salir y ya sabes el resto.-Seiren no pretendía ocultar nada, pero las cosas no podrían empeorar. Miro fijamente a los ojos a su amiga.-Las cosas malas no desaparecerán porque te ocultes de ellas, enfrenta el dolor de tu corazón y aclaro tus pensamientos.-Sentencio firme la ojilila, se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la salida, pero antes de atravesar la se detuvo.-No sé si estas al tanto de lo que pasa por eso te lo diré… Kaname-sama obligó a Aidou a separarse de Zero.-Informó. Yuuki apretó fuertemente el edredón, ya sabía eso pero su propio dolor mantenía eso lejos de su mente. La mayor prosiguió.-No sólo eso sino que lo encerró en su alcoba, y a pesar de que se les entrega sus comidas ninguno ha probado bocado desde entonces, no sólo ellos sino tampoco Zero, desde que regreso del hospital a estado encerrado en su alcoba y sin importar cuánto Cross-sama y Yagari-sensei se esfuercen no consiguen hacerle salir.-La chica se había mantenido al tanto de todo lo que acontecía.

 

-! !¿ZERO ESTUVO EN EL HOSPITAL?! !-Chilló sobresaltada la menor de los kuran.

 

Cuando lo encontró en su habitación tenía algo de fiebre por eso le puso un pañuelo húmedo pero no espero que empeorara de esa forma. En todos los años que tenia conociéndolo jamás fue al hospital, sin importar lo grabe que fuera una herida JAMÁS puso un pie en uno.

 

-Aún no sabemos lo que provoco su malestar pero es evidente que su estado emocional lo está empeorando… Tú eres la única que puede hacer algo al respecto, así que aclara tu mente y descubre que es lo que realmente quieres.-Concluyó antes de salir de la habitación.

 

Yuuki se tiró de nuevo a su cama y se quedo mirando el blanco techo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Podía hacer algo? ¿Realmente quería hacer algo?

**********

 

 

Seiren caminó por el pasillo con calma hasta llegar al frente de la puerta de Aidou, justo en ese momento rima salió de esta.

 

-Yo me encargare de él, tú ve con Zero y hazlo salir de su habitación.-Ordenó la pelilia, y su amiga asintió.

 

-Lo sacare de ahí aunque tenga que arrastrarlo afuera.-Afirmó la menor para luego encaminarse.

 

Seiren entre a la habitación, lo primero diviso fue una bandeja de comida y una copa con sangre que rima había dejado sobre la mesa de noche del menor, esta estaba intacta como de costumbre. La pelilila se acercó a la cama y vio a su amigo acostado en la esquina de esta. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196922420721&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-No tengo apetito, puedes llegarte esa bandeja.-Dijo el joven prefecto levantándose.

 

-¿Qué crees que hará al verte así?-Preguntó mientras el rubio se encaminaba al librero.-¿Qué crees que sentirá zero?-Interrogó. El ojiceleste se detuvo y la miró.-Si estas débil y casi muerto, ¿Podrás protegerlo?-Seiren sabía no hay nada que el rubio no hiciera por el nivel C.-Él también está sufriendo por esta situación así que no lo entristezcas más con tus irresponsables actos pseudo-suicidas.-Le regañó. El menor miró la bandeja, tomó la copa y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Su amiga sonrió levemente, pero luego notó que los azules ojos del menor se veían apagados. La chica miro a su alrededor buscando algo que le ayudara a animarlo y entonces vio algo que la dio una idea.-¿Sabes? A veces es mejor expresar lo que sentimos con las cosas que nos gustan.-Sugirió señalando con la vista a un rincón de la habitación. Hanabusa miró el lugar y vio sus instrumentos de pintura abandonados en el rincón.-Bueno, eso es todo, si necesitas algo sólo pídelo y te traeré lo que quieras.-Dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

 

-Lo que quiero nadie puede dármelo.-Murmuró entre entristecido y molesto. Iba a volver a acostarse pero reconsidero y se acerco al rincón.-¿Con que expresar lo que siento?-El noble tomó uno de sus lienzos en blanco y lo colocó en su caballete, se sentó en su silla de madera y tomó sus olios.

 

¿Plasmar lo que sentía? Sentía rabia, odio, dolor, frustración. Sentía tantas cosas que no sabía que plasmar en ese blanco lienzo, pero luego lo supo, supo exactamente que sentía sobre todas las cosas y sus manos se movieron automáticamente hacia el pincel. Sabía perfectamente que pintar, el pincel bañado en pintura comenzó a bailar sobre la blanca tela, impregnándola de todos los sentimientos del rubio.

**********

 

 

Por otro lado en la residencia Cross…

 

 

Rima casi tira la puerta de la habitación de su amigo abajo con sus golpes y patadas, el mayor se vio obligado a abrirle puesto a que la chica era muy molesta, pero antes que el peliplata la regañara de alguna forma esta lo agarró de la muñeca y (lo arrastro) se lo llegó fuera.

 

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces, rima? Suéltame.-El prefecto trató de frenarla pero esta no se detuvo y así le obligo a bajar las escaleras.-Ustedes, hagan algo.-Le exigió a sus padres quienes veían todo sentados desde el sofá. Toga se levantó y se acercó a ellos, luego se adelantó y abrió la puerta para rima.

 

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió y la chica asintió. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196929940909&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-¡OTOU-SAN, TRAIDOR!-Gritó mientras su amiga lo arrastraba hacia el bosque.

 

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?-Preguntó el mayor a su pareja.

 

-Logró sacarlo de su habitación y arrástralo fuera, por mi se lo puede llevar a Disneylandea si logra sacarlo de su depresión.-Argumentó sereno el azabache, encendiendo en cigarro.

 

-Tal vez tengas razón.-Suspiró Kaien.

**********

 

 

En el bosque…

 

 

Rima se detuvo cerca de un pequeño riachuelo.

 

-¿Por qué me trajiste a aquí, rima?-Preguntó tratando de sonar molesto, pero era obvio que estaba más que triste.-Estoy enfermo y necesito descanso, así que basta de juegos. Regreso a casa.-Declaró dando media vuelta pero la menor se apareció frente a él.

 

-Ni hablar, puede que estés enfermo pero lo que realmente te está matando es la tristeza, estás tan débil que ni siquiera pudiste liberarte de mi.-Rima lo miró de arriba a abajo de manera severa.-En pocos días te has debilitado demasiado, sin dudas no podrías siquiera levantar tu arma, pareces un fantasma, Zero. Piensa en cómo se sentirá hana cuando te vea así.-Le regañó. El prefecto no pudo enmascarar más su tristeza, sus ojos se cristalizaron, su amiga se acercó más a él y lo abrazó.-Sé que estas sufriendo mucho pero darte al olvido no es la solución.-Rima se alejó de él y lo miro a los ojos.-Se verán cuando comiencen nuestras clases ¿Cierto? Pero no podemos dejar que te vea así, es hora de revivirte.-Dijo sonriéndole y este le devolvió una leve sonrisa. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196935501048&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater -Eso es. Bien, tardaremos unos días en dejarte igual o mejor que antes, lo primero que hay que hacer es alimentarte, querido, parece que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.-La chica se colgó de su brazo sonriente mientras planeaba que hacer.-Te compraremos ropa nueva, iremos a un buen SPA y a un salón de belleza, tu hermoso pelo esta hecho un asco.-La chica realmente disfrutaría secuestrar un tiempo a su amigo, aunque tuviera que sacrificar unos cuantos días de clases (F: Sacrificar, sí claro (¬_¬)).

 

Zero sólo suspiró y decidió hacerle caso a su amiga, él mismo era consciente de que su apariencia actual era patética y que rima tenía razón, su príncipe siempre estaría allí cuando mantuviera a raya a las locas de la diurna, y no podía dejar de lo viera de esa manera. Sin importar que trataría de ser el mismo de siempre ante esa celeste mirada que tanto amaba.

**********

 

 

Rima llevó a cabo su plan alimentando apropiadamente al cazador, le compró toneladas de nueva ropa de diseñador y toda le quedaba como un guante al mayor. Luego lo arrastró a un SPA donde le obligó a someterse a un sinfín de tratamientos relajantes y embellecedores. Y como prometió, después de una semana, de volvió al peliplata a sus padres.

 

-Zero, te ves… increíble.-Cross estaba muy feliz de ver a su hijito de nuevo como siempre, sano y hermoso.

 

-Pues claro, yo misma me encargue de cada detalle.-Declaró orgullosa su amiga.-Zero, deberías dejar de ser un cazador y convertirte en un modelo como Shiki y yo.-Propuso divertida la rubia.

 

-No lo creo.-Negó toga serio.-Pero gracias por tu ayuda.-Agradeció sinceramente el pelinegro.

 

-¿Para qué sino son los amigos? Bien es hora de que vuelva al dormitorio, estoy segura que Shiki y las chicas me extrañaran.-Comentó divertida.

 

-Yo me voy a mi habitación, tome los apuntes de Sayori, estaré toda la noche poniéndome al día así que suban mi cena a mi alcoba.-Dijo tranquilamente el menor subiendo las escaleras.

 

-Estoy tan feliz.-Exclamó el mayor conteniendo las lagrimas de sus ojos.

 

-Yo también.-Toga lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó.

**************

 

Más tarde en el dormitorio de la luna. Aidou observaba se obra finalizada, la veía con tan detenidamente que parecía querer entrar en ella, suavemente pasaba sus dedos por un mensaje oculto que estaba cifrado en una de las esquinas de su pintura. Unos golpecitos en su puerto lo sacaron de su embelesamiento, se levantó de su silla, cubrió su pintura bajo una tela y abrió la puerta.

 

-Shiki quiere hablar contigo.-Le informó seiren al rubio.

 

-Está bien, iré ahora.-Dijo y salió de su habitación.

 

La pelilila iba a retirarse pero el caballete cubierto llamó su atención, por mera curiosidad de ver cómo había seguido el menor su consejo se acercó a la pintura y la descubrió. Se sorprendió al verla. Le había aconsejado expresar lo que sentía, y eso hizo. Iba a volver a taparla cuando sintió la presencia de su amo a sus espaldas.

 

-Deshazte de eso.-Ordenó una voz masculina tenía un tono glasear y molesto. El rubio plasmó lo que sentía en el momento y eso no le agrado nada al Kuran mayor.-Es una orden.-Manifestó serio y aterrador. Kaname solo había pasado por allí por casualidad pero al toparse con esa pintura se llego nuevamente de todo ese odio, malestar y sobretodo, celos.-Maldición, maldito Aidou Hanabusa.-Maldijo internamente el castaño saliendo de la habitación. Él mismo no podría destruirla, estaba tan molesto que solo ordenó que se deshicieran de ella.

 

Seiren tomó de mala gana la pintura y se la llevó, salió del dormitorio sin ser vista pero cuando estaba a mitad del gran bosque una idea surcó su mente y sonrió levemente. Aumentó la velocidad de manera considerable, como una fiel sirvienta cumpliría con lo que le fue impuesto, pero también, como buena amiga del ojiceleste cumpliría el verdadero deseo de este.

************

 

 

Después de haber finalizado el ponerse al día con sus notas y haber cenado adecuadamente, el prefecto se quedo dormido momentáneamente entre la espuma de la tina. Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos estaba tan tranquilo y relajado, eso era gracias a la bella canción que escuchaba, sintió una presencia muy conocida por lo que decidió terminar con su armónico baño.

Al salir del baño debidamente cubierto, sintió el inconfundible perfuma a camelias de su amiga, vio la ventana abierta y sus cortinas ondeando por la brisa nocturna, se encaminó a cerrar la ventana mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué podría traer a seiren a su habitación? O más bien ¿Qué es lo que ella había venido a entregar?

Inmediatamente notó la presencia de algo en su cama y se acercó a esta. El misterioso objeto, que sin duda era lo que había venido a traer su amiga, parecía un cuadro cubierto. Lo descubrió y quedo sorprendido, indudablemente eso era de su príncipe. Después de una semana de ausencia las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y corrieron libres por sus mejillas, pero estas eran diferentes a las de semanas atrás, eran de alegría.

La pintura era un bello retrato de él, estaba recostado en el sofá rodeado de rosas… rosas blancas. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196950341419&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater Se sentó en su cama para analizar su retrato, era evidente que su amado había trabajado arduamente en ella, cada línea trazada demostraba delicadeza y amor. Delineó con delicadeza una de las rosas, esas rosas que tanto significaban para él y entonces encontró el mensaje oculto entre las rosas.

Unas frases que reconocía con claridad y lo llenaban de amor y ternura. Entre las rosas blancas el mensaje de su amado se encontraba escrito con un sutil y casi imperceptible plateado, las elegantes letras ocultas entre las rosas, esas frases que eran parte de la dulce canción que escuchaba tan solo hace unos segundos en el baño, que le recordaba a su primera vez entre rosas y estrellas con su príncipe. Leyó en un suave murmullo esas dulces palabras con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose tan feliz.

*************

 

 

En la habitación de Aidou, el rubio estaba muy molesto por la ausencia de su pintura, sabía que el cruel rey tenía que ver con su desaparición y estaba dispuesto a (golpearlo) exigirle respuestas. Se encamino sumamente molesto hasta su puerta para de inmediato abrirla con gran fuerza, pero al hacerlo del otro lado se encontró con Seiren.

 

-La princesa ha recibido el mensaje.-La chica lo miró serena y le sonrió levemente. El menor tardo unos segundos en entender el mensaje y entonces se relajo.

 

-Arigatou, Seiren.-Agradeció con sinceridad, la chica asintió y se marchó sigilosamente. Cerró la puerta para luego tirarse en su cama y sonrió por primera vez desde hace unas semanas.

 

Esas palabras que tanto añoraba decirles a su amado le fueron entregadas. Cuando su amiga le había aconsejado plasmar sus sentimientos en una pintura no sabía qué hacer, tantos sentimientos oscuros se arremolinaban en su interior pero en un segundo todo estuvo claro, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo no había nada mas grande en su interior que el amor que sentía por su amado prefecto perfecto.

Y justo así lo pinto, justo como siempre lo veían sus ojos… Prefecto. Al terminar el retrato las caprichosas palabras por primera vez rogaron ser pronunciadas, tal vez era el hecho de que añoraban ser dedicadas a tan perfecto ser o simplemente también se habían enamorado de ese etéreo ángel de ojos amatista, sin importar la razón las palabras tomaron control de él y se escribieron en el retrato con la esperanza de algún día ser encontradas por esas bellas amatistas.

 

-Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart… Were tethered to the story we must tell…When I saw you, well, I knew we´d tell it well… I´ve been living for… you. (Nada puede hacerme más fuerte que tu frágil corazón… Estamos sujetos a la historia que tenemos que contar… cuando te vi, bueno, supe que la contaríamos bien. He estado viviendo por… ti).-Susurró esas palabras con tanto amor y anegación como si las pronunciara para su amado.

 

Y así era, desde el momento en que se enamoró del peliplata así era, todo lo que hacía era para él… para su amado cazador, el cual se hizo el único e irrefutable dueño de su corazón. Entonces consideró que la realidad era esa misma, él había nacido y vivido hasta ahora para encontrarse con Kiryuu Zero, para así amarlo y protegerlo por la eternidad. Y lo haría, sin importar la distancio o el tiempo, lo haría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Estoy trabajando duro para terminar este fic antes de San valentin puesto a que hare un concurso por esas fechas así que tratare de escribir el resto pronto
> 
> Ma: ¿Por qué todavía no has terminado el capi?
> 
> M: Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, nee-chan, también estoy liada con inuyasha e ichigo.
> 
> Ma: ! !Apresúrate! !
> 
> M: Sí dejan 10 o más reviews en esta capi subiré la otra parte antes del sábado (^-^)
> 
> F: Eso es soborno *¬_¬
> 
> M: Lo sé -3-
> 
> MaF: U(-_-) (¬_¬)
> 
> M: (^w^)


	12. El destino de nuestros amados prefectos (parte 2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se ha alargado demasiado pero aun así (aunque lo diga yo) es muy lindo, falta la tercera parte pero no se preocupen mañana en la noche la subiré, y así solo me faltara el epilogo para la próxima semana
> 
> :3

Al atardecer del siguiente día como era costumbre, la ola de hormonas de las (masoquistas) chicas de la diurna estaba esperando ansiosa que las grandes rejas de la nocturna se abriera, cuando lo hizo las chicas soltaron un chillido abrumador. La clase nocturna se desplazó con elegancia, pero aunque hermosos la tensión sobre ellos era notable; aunque trataran de disfrazarlo Kaname se notaba molesto, yuuki y Aidou entristecidos mientras que los demás se notaban afectados por eso.

Aidou caminaba cabizbajo sin prestar atención a su alrededor, Shiki tocó el hombro de su amigo y le señalo hacia el cazador. Cuando sus mirabas se encontraron las amatistas y los zafiros es iluminaron hermosamente, ambos se perdieron en los ojos de su amado, después de tanto tiempo tan solo una simple mirada los llenaba de amor.

 

Después de tanto tiempo el volver a ver al último de los Kiryuu era algo maravilloso, en especial verlo tan hermoso, pero Kaname notó la amorosa mirada que se profesaban. Un fuerte dolor paralizo al menor. Aun sin proponérselo cuando el rey se llenaba de odio y celos hacia el rubio este recibía un gran dolor físico. Aidou se vio obligado a desviarle la mirada al peliplata por culpa del poder de obediencia del castaño. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196962221716&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

El ojiamatista supuso que esa reacción era por culpa de la mirada molesta que el castaño le estaba dirigiendo a su príncipe, luego notó los pequeños temblores del menor y se dio cuenta que el Kuran mayor le estaba haciendo daño con su poder. Nueva vez y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, era tan frustrante esa situación pero si tenía que estar lejos de su amado para protegerlo del cruel rey eso haría.

**********

 

 

Desde la ventana de la oficina del director, este y su pareja observaban todo con detenimiento.

 

-Voy a matar a ese infeliz de Kuran.-Declaró molesto el padre. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196962861732&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-He dicho que no puedes hacer tal cosa.-Sentenció severo (la madre) el otro papa. Toga iba a refutarle pero al ver su expresión triste decidió no hacerlo. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196963261742&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Maldito chupasangre.-Ahora estaba incluso más molesto aun, no solo lastimaba a su hijo sino que también entristecía a su pareja.

**********

 

 

Del otro lado…

 

 

Ese conocido olor salado inundo el sentido olfativo del ojiceleste, alzando su vista miró al albino y lo vio con la cabeza agachada mientras lloraba. Todas las chicas de la diurna estaban boquiabiertas puesto a que nunca esperaron presenciar algo así, al igual que los demás alumnos de la nocturna. Sería más fácil que creyeran que el infierno se congelo dos veces que creerle a alguien que el prefecto demonio de la diurna lloraba, ellos mismos dudaron de sus visión y pensaron que alucinaban o que aun seguían dormidos.

 

No había dolor más grande que verle llorar, eso iba de igual forma para el castaño como para el rubio. Hanabusa olvido todo, nada más tenía importancia para él que el que su amado prefecto dejara de llorar.

 

-¡ ¡SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PASE SIEMPRE…! !-Gritó fuertemente para que su amado lo mirase.

 

-Sonreiré para ti.-Completó el joven cazador elevando su rostro. Le amaba más que a nada y no quería que el menor experimentara ningún sufrimiento y menos por su culpa, lo amaba y aunque no podrían estar juntos lo amaría toda su vida… sólo a él. Sabía que el menor odiaba verle llorar y porque lo amaba sonreiría para él. El peliplata se secó las lágrimas y le regaló una hermosa y radiante sonrisa que pudo ofrecer. El noble rubio no aguanto más y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente.-Hana, no pod...-Su réplica jamás abandono sus labios pues los de su amado los sellaron con un beso. El beso tan necesitado, tan apasionado y romántico que fue inevitable fundirse en el. Rápidamente zero correspondió tanto el beso como el abrazo.

 

Todas las chicas y todos los niveles C cayeron desmayados al piso uno por uno, pero no fue sólo por la sorpresa sino por el abrumador poder que desprendió el Kuran mayor, incluso Ruka y Rima se aturdieron un poco por el inmenso poder por lo que Shiki y Akatsuki sostuvieron a sus amigas. Zero se sorprendió por haberse mantenido consiente, pero luego dedujo todo.

 

-Amor, tú…-Tanto Aidou como los demás se sorprendieron al darse cuenta del cambio del cazador.

 

-Eso parece.-Al estar más concentrado el mayor pudo sentir el cambio.

 

Al parecer toda la sangre noble que había bebió lo había evolucionado a un nivel B tal como lo eran su príncipe y sus amigos. (Directa o indirectamente bebió la sangre de: Kaname, aidou y por ende la de yuuki, en igual caso la de su hermano, ichiru y shizuka). Esa había sido la razón de su fiebre y malestar que empeoraron con su estado de ánimo.

 

-Te ordene alejarte de él, Aidou.-Recordó fríamente el rey, acercando lentamente con una aterradora expresión en su rostro.

 

-Pero ya no lo hare, nunca más.-Sentenció decidido poniéndose delante de su amado cazador, pero este no quería ser protegido y lo abrazó colocarse a su lado.

 

-No me trates como una damisela en apuros, puedo defenderme solo, cariño.-Argumentó el mayor. El ojiceleste le sonrió y correspondió el abrazo pegándolo más a él.

 

-Un caballero siempre protegerá a su princesa, aunque se trate de una princesa guerrera como tú, amor.-Comentó divertido, y el peliplata le correspondió la divertida sonrisa.

 

El rey se enfureció aún más, su subordinado se había revelado negándose rotundamente a obedecer su mandato, no solo eso ahora ambos se estaban dedicando amorosas miradas y sonrisas. Y para el colmo el atrevido de Aidou Hanabusa sostenía posesivamente al cazador por la cintura. Esta vez el castaño lo atacó muy conscientemente.

El dolor volvió a tomar posesión del cuerpo del rubio pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier cantidad de este. Cuando se acostumbró a la dolorosa sensación miró retadoramente al nivel A para luego halar a su novio hacia él y nuevamente lo besó.

Ese tal vez haya sido el beso más apasionado que hanabusa le haya dado nunca, fue un beso increíblemente erótico, domínate y totalmente… posesivo. ¡Joder, pero que bien besa ese chico!

Ambos se separaron jadeantes por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones. El ojiceleste contempló unos segundos a ese etéreo ángel el cual sostenía en sus brazos. El mayor estaba jadeando, un hermoso carmesí se difuminaba por sus mejillas, sus finos y delicados labios estaban enrojecidos por el beso, y sus pupilas algo dilatadas. Sin lugar a dudas una imagen bastante excitante para cualquiera.

El rubio sabía que había causado que la excitación de su amado despertara, podía sentirlo en su interior, podía sentirlo por el lazo que compartían, un lazo más allá del matrimonial, ese lazo de sangre que los unía y que lo hacía más fuerte, ahora que Su pareja de por vida había evolucionado también en un nivel B. Los celestes ojos del menor se clavaron en los borgoñas del rey y le sonrió con superioridad.

Zero despertaba todo en él incluso su lado celoso y posesivo que no sabía que tenía hasta que se enamoro de él. Les demostraría a todos que ese prefecto chico a su lado le pertenecía, que solo lo amaba a él y que sólo le mostraba todo su ser a él, justo como él también lo hacía. Porque así es el amor, era sentir que tu corazón ya no lo era, le pertenecía a esa persona y solo por ella latía, justo así el corazón de Aidou Hanabusa solamente le pertenecía a Kiryuu Zero

 

-¡Te mato, desgraciado!-El furioso castaño se abalanzó sobre este y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo. Todos se sorprendieron de que el mayor perdiera sus estribos de esa forma, quisieron intervenir pero el poder del rey los mantenía paralizados en su lugar.

 

Esta vez el menor no iba a contenerse en lo más mínimo, y le respondió al mayor de la misma forma. Ambos comenzaron a darse a los puños de una forma muy poco elegante para nobles de su estirpe, pero todo eso les valía un cuerno, en ese momento no eran más que dos hombres peleando por un mismo amor.

Era obvio que el rey era más fuerte y sacaba provecho de eso, uso su poder y lanzó brutalmente al menor contra un árbol. El castaño estaba furioso y enceguecido por el odio (factores que aidou avivo muy más con sus acciones), corrió rápidamente hacia él levantándolo del piso por el cuello. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a erradicarlo para siempre, apretaba cada vez más fuerte el cuello del rubio cortándole la respiración poco a poco. De repente unas enredaderas espinosas cubrieron su cuerpo y le obligaron a abrir las manos, liberando así al menor. Luego las enredaderas lo elevaron considerablemente para después azotarlo fuertemente al piso.

 

-Aléjate de mi novio. Kuran.-El ataque había sido una muestra de los nuevos poderes del cazador.-¿Estás bien, cariño?-Preguntó acercándose y ayudándole a levantarse.

 

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes… pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas, amor.-Dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio con su pulgar. El mayor no entendió a que se refería su novio.-Ya no soy tu novio.-Informó y el ojiamatista lo miró confundido y alarmado pero este le sonrió.-En el momento en que compartimos nuestra sangre nuestro noviazgo termino… Mmn… ahora se podría decir que estamos casados.-Aclaró con una gran sonrisa, el peliplata se sorprendió por un segundo pero luego le respondió con el mismo gesto amoroso.

 

-No lo permitiré, te matare aquí mismo y romperé ese lazo.-Declaró fríamente el castaño destrozando las enredaderas que lo mantenían fijado al suelo.

 

El mayor se levantó con una mirada aterradoramente fría, era obvio que no bromeaba. Ambos prefectos se colocaron una posición de ataque y defensa, estaban listos para pelear y morir por su amor si era necesario. El Kuran mayor dio unos pasos hacia ellos pero luego se vio reflejado en la hoja de la hoz de yuuki.

 

-Detente.-La menor de los Kuran se había liberada del poder de su hermano y ahora tenía su hoz peligrosamente cerca del cuello de este. Después de todo lo que había pasado había analizado y llego a la conclusión de que ella amaba a kaname y a zero de la misma manera… como hermanos, y como tal nunca la habían traicionado. Ella amaba a sus hermanos mayores como a nada y por eso mismo los ayudaría a ambos.-Detente, onegai, onii-san.-La chica retiró su arma del cuello de su hermano y lo miró a los ojos.-Tienes que acabar con esto, esto solo le hace mal a todos.-Yuuki guardo volvió a convertir su hoz en Artemis y miró con dulcera a su amado hermano.-De una forma u otra siempre has estado acostumbrado a que las cosas salgan como las planeaste, pero eso no es posible, nii-san. Lo que haces no es más que un berrinche de un niño mimado.-Analizó la menor y por primera vez en su vida recibió una mirada asesina de su hermano.

 

-Eso no es cierto.-Aseguró muy molesto mientras la fulminaba con la mirada pero esta no se intimido por eso.

 

-Lo es, onii-san.-Asintió, para luego mirarlo tristemente.-Puede ser que realmente te guste Zero, pero eso no es amor.-Sentenció la chica. Los poderes de rey se habían aplacado y por lo que sus amigos quedaron libres de su parálisis.-Si lo hubieses amado realmente me lo habrías contado y después de un tiempo lo habría aceptado y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, pero tu amor no fue suficiente, no pudiste entregarte por completo a quien afirmas amar.-Argumentó aun sabiendo que lastimaba a su hermano.-Zero y Hana se aman y soy totalmente consciente de ello, observe y ayude en todo lo posible para que estuvieran juntos, pero no importo en que me entrometiera realmente no hice nada. Hana, él… lo hizo todo, logró enamorar a Zero y se entregó por completo a él, lo sé porque siempre velamos por ellos.-La castaña vio gran dolor y tristeza en los ojos borgoña de su hermano y lo abrazó.-Aunque duela esa es la verdad, y si continuas con esto solo dolerá más y lo harás llorar de nuevo.-Le susurró de forma que solo Kaname lo escuchara.

 

Aunque le dijeran que él no amaba al cazador, lo amaba y justo por eso no quería hacerle sufrir más, no quería verle llorar tan lastimeramente otra vez y menos si el culpable de su llanto era él. Aidou Hanabusa había enamorado al último de los Kiryuu, ambos se amaban desmedidamente eso era un hecho y tenía que aceptarlo aunque eso le destrozara el corazón.

Resignado dio en hondo respiro y elevó su vista al cielo nocturno para observar por unos segundos la inmensa luna llena que iluminaba todo. Era justo como Zero para él, hermosa e inalcanzable. Kaname bajó la vista y la plantó en las amatista del menor, este vio la tristeza y resignación en su los borgoñas y descifró esa silenciosa disculpa que esos tristes ojos rojizos le daban. El rey dio media vuelta, se encamino de regreso a las reglas del dormitorio y los nobles abrieron paso para él. Al atravesar la enorme reja se detuvo quedándose estático en su lugar.

 

-Aidou.-Llamo.-Si alguna vez decepcionas a Zero o lo lastimas de algún modo no dudare un segundo en arrebatártelo y lo traeré de vuelta a mi lado.-Declaró con seriedad.

 

-Eso jamás pasara, Kuran, siempre lo amare y cuidare de él más que nada en este mundo.-Aseguró el rubio.

 

Kaname no dijo nada más y retomó su camino hasta entrar a su alcoba. Una vez allí liberó sus sentimientos en unas solitarias y cristalinas lágrimas. Que estuviera resignado no quería decir que no estuviera sufriendo un infierno por eso.

************

 

Cuando los nivel C despertaron Yuuki les ordeno ayudar a las chicas de la diurna que aun permanecían inconscientes y luego que volvieran a clases rápidamente, y así se hizo. En cambio Zero y hanabusa se fueron a la habitación del primero para tratar las heridas del menor.

 

**********

 

 

Por otro lado sobre las ramas de un gran árbol del bosque…

 

 

Dos legendarios cazadores observaban todo con detenimiento. Los padres de zero habían corrido hasta allí en cuanto la discusión había pasado de serlo para convertirse en una pelea real. Estuvieron ocultos por órdenes del mayor que razono que no intervendrían al menos que no fuera realmente necesario.

 

-Es un alivio que todo resultara bien.-Suspiró aliviado el mayor.

 

-Ese chico tiene carácter.-Murmuró encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos.

 

-Eso quiere decir que te agrada aidou-kun.-Comentó divertido. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196977662102&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Puede ser.-Reconoció con una sonrisa, y su pareja le correspondió con otra. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203196978142114&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma: Lo haces a propósito, termina de una vez con esto *¬_¬
> 
> M: Es que no quiero que se termine T.T
> 
> F: Pero así es la vida, luego escribirás algo más que te guste
> 
> M: Cierto... hablando de eso les contare sobre el concurso para este mes (No siempre) que rebosa de amor y todo eso
> 
> F: No te hagas la interesante y dilo de una vez (¬_¬)
> 
> M: Aguafiestas. Bien, es algo muy simple, concederé tres deseos ヽ(´ー´ )ノ 
> 
> Ma: ¿Ahora eres un genio o qué?
> 
> M: Solo en mis historias -3-
> 
> FM: (¬.¬) U(-_-) 
> 
> M: con deseos me refiero a peticiones, más específicamente las peticiones de los 3 primeros reviews. Como soy amante de las parejas disparejas, dejare que ustedes elijan tres parejas para crear un one shot o una pequeña historia. Ustedes dicen las parejas y yo me en cargo del resto. (incluso de otros animas o mangas de los que yo escriba)
> 
> Eso es todo por hoy hasta luego minna-san


	13. El destino de nuestros amados prefectos (parte 3).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise darles más protagonismo a los personajes secundarios que usualmente solo mencionaba, por eso en el final: Yuuki, Seiren, Rima, Shiki e incluso Takuma tienen más líneas.
> 
> Más romance y amor hasta el final :3

En los pasillos de la academia, dos chicos caminaban después de haber llevado al último par de inconscientes chicas a su dormitorio. Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente no habían tenido tiempo para ellos por lo que decidieron saltarse las clases solo por esta vez. En la desolada biblioteca la pareja de adolecentes se devoraba a besos.

 

-Pareces necesitado.-Se burló un como el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba a su novio.

 

-Es tu culpa por irte de vacaciones con las chicas y dejarme a mí aquí solo.-Se quejó su novio fulminándolo levemente con la mirada.

 

-Sabes que no fue mi culpa, Rima me secuestro como de costumbre.-Se excusó shiki, pero al ver el puchero que hacia su novio agregó.-Ahora que ya todo está bien me tendrás solo para ti, lo prometo, también hablare con rima para que eso no vuelva a pasar, aunque sabía que tú estarías trabajando en las cosas del consejo y cuando lo haces no me prestas la menor atención.

 

-Eso no te excusa.-Dijo molesto ichijo. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197124705778&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Lo sé, lo siento.-Shiki sabía que cuando su novio se encaprichaba no le quedaba de otra que solo resignarse. Siempre tendría que soportar y mimar a su novio y su mejor amiga, los cuales se comportaban como niños los cuales él tenía que mimar y proteger, pero justo así de caprichosos los amaba.-Es hora de mimar a mi niño favorito.-Dijo divertido mientras besaba el cuello de su amado y comenzaba a desvestirlo.

 

-Shi… shiki… cho… chotto matte kudasai, no podemos hacerlo en este lugar.-El rubio ojiesmeralda trató de detenerlo pero este no se lo permitió.

 

-No creas que eres el único que se ha estado conteniendo.-Dijo con seriedad. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197125025786&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater Luego el pelirrojo recostó a su amante de una de las mesas de lectura y con rapidez lo desnudó por completo. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197125265792&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

Ichijo vio en los zafiros ojos de su amado esa seriedad y deseo que siempre lo excitaba en sobre manera, esa misma mirada salvaje llena de amor que solo le mostraba a él. De la misma forma él se entregaba por completo ante ese chico inexpresivo para todos menos pare él, porque nadie ni siquiera Rima lo conocía mejor que él… solo él. Se amaba, se amaban profundamente y por lo mismo se entregaban al otro ciegamente, necesitándose, deseándose. Ansiaban la cercanía de sus cuerpos, muy por encima de lo carnal era una necesidad más allá de la razón. El deseo desmedido de ser uno solo.

 

-Aah… shi… shiki.-Las caricias de su amante eran como sutiles roses, tan suaves y tan apasionados a la vez que lo hacían olvidar todo a su alrededor.-Daisuke da yo, shiki.-Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente. Su amante se separo un poco para observarlo y sonreírle tiernamente.

 

-Daisuke da yo, ichi.-Correspondió y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

**********

 

 

En la residencia Cross, más específicamente en la habitación del joven cazador…

 

 

El rubio estaba sentado a orillas de la cama de su ángel etéreo, mientras que este examinaba con cuidado las heridas en su rostro.

 

-Te golpeo muy fuerte.-Dijo el mayor pasando su pulgar con cuidado por el labio roto de su amado.-Incluso está tardando en sanar.

 

-Es mi culpa, no había estado alimentándome debidamente y como resultado mis poderes han disminuido.-Explicó el ojiceleste.El peliplata se sentó en las piernas del rubio, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y lamió lentamente la sangre de su herida.

 

Las leves lamidas se volvieron pequeños y húmedos besos que viajaron por su barbilla hasta su cuello. Cuando estaba justo en la yugular de su pareja se detuvo por un segundo, luego la lamió con sensualidad y por último la besó. Todos los músculos del menor se tensaron por las eróticas acciones de su cazador.

Zero se separó del cuello de su amante para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.Aidou observo como los hermosos ojos amatistas de su amado se volvían completamente rojos. Sus ojos brillaban con deseo pero este era solo sobrepasado por el amor que trasmitían, estaba tan feliz, tan feliz de estar juntos de nuevo.

 

-Hana.-Susurró con necesidad el mayor.

 

Su expresión no dejaba de trasmitir ternura y preocupación, ya que sabía que estas pequeñas heridas en su rostro no eran el verdadero problema sino las otras más graves que el rubio intentaba ocultarle. Sin despegar su mirada de la de su amado, mordió su propia muñeca hasta hacerla sangrar y luego la posó sobre los labios de su pareja.

El vital liquido rojizo fue recibido amablemente con un beso del noble quien bebió con gentileza sabiendo que su lindo cazador estaba preocupado por él. Después de unos pocos minutos el ojiceleste estaba completamente curado.

El nombrado sonrió, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos su bello celeste había sido remplazado por un vivo carmesí. El menor tomó en sus brazos al cazador y le levantó de la cama sosteniéndolo, para delicadamente depositarlo en el suelo para luego tomar su mano y arrodillarse ante él.

 

-Las palabras no han sido mi fuerte desde que te conocí pero hay algo que quiero decirte, decirte yo mismo…Nada puede hacerme más fuerte que tu frágil corazón… Estamos sujetos a la historia que tenemos que contar; cuando te vi, bueno, supe que la contaríamos bien. He estado viviendo por… ti. Ahora no creo, estoy seguro que he nacido solo para estar contigo, te amo más que a nada y aunque nuestra unión ya es un hecho quiero hacer las cosas como son debidas, aunque no pueda darte en este momento un anillo como corresponde luego lo hare.-Aidou lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de proseguir.-En esta vida inmortal que nos ha tocado vivir. ¿Caminarías conmigo? ¿Serias mi compañero hasta que nuestros corazones se detengan? ¿Estarías con este chiquillo hasta el fin de los tiempos?.... Kiryuu Zero ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Preguntó besando suavemente la mano del albino, justo sobre su dedo anular donde pronto se encontraría su sortija.

 

El peliplata estaba parado frente a él, completamente inmóvil. Ese chiquillo arrodillado ante él ¿Es que jamás se cansaría? ¿Jamás dejaría de hacer que su corazón se acelerara dolorosamente y luego simplemente se detuviera por completo? ¿Cómo era posible que ese encantador príncipe lo amara tanto y de la misma manera lo hiciera amarlo cada vez más? No ser bueno con las palabras ¿Era algún tipo de broma ridícula o qué? Ese noble vampiro sin dudas había nacido con la labia de un príncipe ¿De qué otra forma si no estaría a punto de decirle…?

 

-Hai, quiero estar contigo para siempre, Aidou Hanabusa.-Respondió seguro y sonriente.

 

Y ahí estaba otra vez, otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa que lo enmudecían por completo, pero esta vez era diferente, las palabras no estaban intimidadas por es hermoso chico, para nada, ahora solo estaban embelesadas con su belleza. Pobre de las palabras las cuales cayeron víctimas del hechizo de ese etéreo y frágil ángel, por lo mismo suertudas de estas por amar a lo perfecto y aun sin poder hacerle justicia se desplazarían como dulces susurros solo para alabarlo y adorarlo como era merecedor.

Aidou se irguió sobre sus pies para volver a sostener a su amado entre sus brazos, para recostarlo de la cama con gran cuidado. Siempre lo trataba de esa manera, como una preciada y hermosa pieza de fina porcel que temía romper. Sin prisa y con cuidado retiró hasta la última prenda de sus cuerpos a excepción del collar del mayor, el cual jamás abandonaba su cuello bajo la protección de su dueño.

Los besos y las carisias no cesaron en ningún momento, el amor que se profesaban mutuamente era incomparable y perfecto. Se entregaron el uno al otro desmedidamente toda la noche y desde ese momento lo harían por el resto de sus vidas.

************

 

 

Al siguiente día Aidou Hanabusa les pidió personalmente la mano de zero a sus padres, tanto Kaien como Toga aceptaron y acordaron visitar a la familia de su nuevo yerno ese mismo fin de semana. Al saber la gran noticia los Aidou mayores sintieron gran alegría y Tsukiko incluso decidió organizar una pequeña y familiar fiesta de compromiso.

Ese mismo día el menor cumplió su promesa y le obsequio una hermosa sortija a su amado; era una bella sortija de plata con incrustaciones de zafiros y en el centro una gran amatista. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197136986085&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater 

 

Tan solo un mes después la boda causo el fulgor en tanto en la nobleza vampírica como en la asociación de cazadores, pero eso duro poco puesto a que un acontecimiento aun mayor causo un enorme alboroto. La noticia de la disolución del compromiso de los Kuran removió a todos los vampiros.

Kaname y Yuuki decidieron terminar por mutuo acuerdo esa farsa de compromiso que los obligaba a proteger el linaje de sangre pura, ambos decidieron que si se casaban iba a ser por amor por lo que ambos tomaron rumbos separados.

Yuuki viajo a parís junto con sus amigas, Rima y Seiren. Su viaje paso a ser permanente ya que rima termino siendo la modelo de un gran diseñador, seiren entro a la escuela de medicina donde simpatizo con su guapo senpai y comenzaron a salir, mientras que yuuki conoció a un lindo y simpático padre soltero con quien en poco tiempo comenzó a salir.

Por otro lado Kaname decidió darle una oportunidad a Ruka y comenzaron a salir juntos. Takuma y shiki se mudaron juntos a la casa del menor en donde su madre mimaba más de lo debido a su amante.

**********

 

10 años pasaron rápidamente para la pareja de prefectos o mejor dicho de cazadores, ya que el menor decidió convertirse en uno y acompañar a su esposo en todo momento. Actualmente eran la pareja más famosa entre los cazadores.

 

**********

 

En medio de un abandonado pueblo en un lugar olvidado por dios, la pareja de cazadores cumplía su misión de someter a unos nobles que rompían al tratado definitivo de no convertir humanos. Aidou lucho arduamente contra su adversario hasta que pudo derrotarlo y aprisionarlo en una indestructible prisión de hielo.

En cambio zero se estaba divirtiendo enfrentándose a manos desnudas con el enemigo, en un rápido movimiento corrió directamente hacia el vampiro, salto alto y aterrizo en los hombros de este haciéndole una llave con sus piernas para luego darle el golpe final y dejarlo inconsciente.

 

-Fiuuu.-Silbó divertido el rubio de 27 años.-Te ves tan sexy haciendo eso, nunca me canso de verte.-Comentó caminando hacia su esposo con una divertida sonrisa.

 

-Me alegra mantenerte entretenido, pero es hora de terminar con esta misión.-Dijo tranquilo acercándose a su pareja y lo observo levemente.-Has crecido bastante en estos años.-Mencionó notando que el ojiceleste le había sobrepasado.

 

-Te dije que algún día seria más alto que tú, amor.-Recordó sonriente, pero luego su sonrisa se volvió malicioso.-Mi altura no es lo único que ha crecido un poco.-Insinuó abrazando a su peliplata por la cintura y pegándolo por completo a él.

 

-Hentai.-Se sonrojo un poco sabiendo a que se refería el atrevido de su esposo, y ´´un poco´´ no sería cómo describiría al crecimiento de esa cierta parte de su anatomía.

 

Los años habían hecho lo suyo con cada uno. El mayor había dejado crecer su cabello hasta casi los hombros, también había crecido unos centímetros pero aun así con el tiempo fue superado por su esposo, aun conservaba su esbelto pero tonificado cuerpo y, según hana, se volvía cada vez más hermoso con el tiempo. En cambio el menor si había tenido cambios significativos más allá de su altura; su cuerpo se había vuelto más musculoso y varonil y a pesar de seguir siendo un noble príncipe encantador también se había vuelto un poco más pervertido.

 

-Regresemos pronto a casa.-Dijo divertido Aidou sin borrar su maliciosa sonrisa.

**********

 

 

Ya en su (propia) casa…

 

 

Zero leía las ordenes para su próxima misión, mientras su esposo estaba en la sala realizaba el informe de la misión que ya habían concluido. Unas horribles nauseas lo atacaron de repente y tuvo que salir corriendo hasta el escusado.

El ojiamatista se refrescó la cara con agua y se lavó los dientes. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, tenía un tiempo sintiéndose mal pero odiaba los hospitales y no quería ir.

 

-Pero iras, ahora mismo nos vamos al hospital.-Sentenció hana como si le leyera la mente. El rubio se encontraba en la puerta del baño.

 

-Estoy bien, cariño, solo debe ser un resfriado o algo así.-Se excusó saliendo tranquilamente del baño.

 

-Los vampiros no nos resfriamos, amor.-Aidou sabía que su esposo inventaría cualquier excusa posible por tonta que esta sea.-Ni modo.-El ojiceleste suspiro rebasando a su esposo.

 

-¿Hana?-El peliplata miró extrañado como su esposo se agachaba delante de él. Aidou tomó al mayor y lo cargó en su hombro.-¿Qué crees que haces, Hanabusa? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!-Exigió pero el menor no le hizo caso alguno.

 

-Si te comportas como un niño te tratare como a uno…Ahora mismo te llegare al hospital para que te revisen.-Sentenció.

 

Sin importar las quejas, amenazas y pataleos inútiles de su bello cazador, este lo llevo cargado hasta el hospital. Cuando entraron a este, zero escondió su rostro avergonzado en la masculina espalda de su esposo mientras lo maldecía por lo baja cada que escuchaba las risitas y murmullos de las enfermeras.

**********

 

 

Después de un gran problema para lograr que el ojiamatista se realizara una serie de exámenes. Luego de unas horas todos los resultados fueron entregados a un doctor.

 

-Disculpe Kiryuu-san, podrían usted y su esposo acompañarme.-Dijo serio el doctor.

 

La pareja observo su semblante serio y el menor se asusto. Ambos fueron guiados a una habitación en donde se encontraba una maquina desconocida para ellos, el doctor se mando a zero a recostarse en la cama y levantarse la camisa. Este obedeció, el doctor le puso un frio gel en el vientre y comenzó a revisarlo con aquella extraña maquina.

 

-Doctor, ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi esposo?-Preguntó Hana alarmado pues el doctor solo revisaba a zero sin explicarles nada.

 

-Sólo estoy confirmando los resultados.

 

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE?!-Gritó cada vez más alterado el menor por las evasivas del médico.

 

-Ahí esta.-Dijo señalando la pantalla del aparato.

 

-¿Qué son?-Preguntó el peliplata viendo las extrañas figuras en el monitor.

 

-Al parecer estábamos en lo cierto.-Se dijo a si mismo.-Kiryuu-san está en la sexta semana de gestación.-Informó tranquilamente.

 

-¿Ge… gestación? Eso quiere decir que esas dos manchitas son….-El rubio esta atónito.

 

-Así es, esas manchitas son sus bebés, felicidades a ambos.-Felicitó sonriente.

 

-Ichiru.-Murmuro mientras dejaba caer una cristalina lágrima. Su esposo de inmediato lo miró y comprendió, hacía tiempo zero le había contado que la maldición de los gemelos había hecho a ichiru fértil pero eso era secreto de su familia. Al parecer cuando este lo absorbió se volvió igualmente fértil. Ichiru no sólo le había salvado la vida también le había dado la oportunidad de crearla. El peliplata miro a su esposo.-Bebés… nuestros bebés, cariño.-Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

 

-Sí, amor, nuestros bebés.-Hana también sonrió ampliamente, se acerco zero y lo beso dulcemente.-Arigatou, Zero.-Agradeció aguantando las ganas de llorar. Era feliz, tan feliz por haber conocido al amor de su vida, porque lo tenía a su lado y ahora porque le daría dos hermosos hijos.

 

La pareja de felices esposos regreso a casa y celebro de manera muy privaba y romántica la gran noticia. Días después se lo informaron a todos y todos los felicitaron. Toga (quien había sido convertido por Cross para poder permanecer juntos) casi tuvo un infarto por la noticia pero luego del susto también los felicito.

**********

 

 

Tres meses después en la alcoba de los cazadores vampiros…

 

 

Zero observaba a su esposo dormir abrazado cuidadosamente de su, ya abultado, vientre. Hanabusa estaba tan emocionado con su embarazo que no había manera de borrar esa orgullosa y dulce sonrisa de los labios, se había vuelto aun más protector de lo que ya era, no se alejaba ni un segundo de él para prevenir accidentes, incluso le pidió a su suegro y presidente de la asociación que le prohibiera a zero ir a alguna misión, ya que él se encargaría de las misiones por si solo hasta que su esposo tuviera a los bebés.

Su sobreprotección era bastante molesta, incluso cuando se iba a misiones le pedía a su padre o hermana acompañarlo en su ausencia. Sin duda eso era increíblemente molesto, pero el rubio siempre lograba hacerle olvidar todo porque… ¿Cómo enojarse con él? Si cada vez que tenía que irse a una misión de varios días ponía esa triste expresión de cachorro bajo la lluvia, Si cuando regresaba a casa corría hacia él como un niñito, le dada un apasionante y amoroso beso que le robaba el aire, luego besaba dulcemente su vientre y les hablaba horas y horas a sus bebés nonatos como si estos le entendieran.

 

Ahora estaba en su cama observándolo y acariciando el rubio cabello de su esposo. A veces temía que todo fuera un dulce sueño, que al despertar todo desaparecería y sólo quedaría la oscuridad nuevamente, pero cada vez que esos horribles pensamientos rondaban su mente, como si leyera sus pensamientos, su amado príncipe inconscientemente lo salvaba de ellos, abrazándolo fuertemente y hundiéndolo protectoramente en su pecho, tranquilizándolo con su calor y su embriagador aroma. Zero sabía que entre esos fuertes y protectores brazos nada podría lastimarlo otra vez.

 

-Arigatou, hana.-Susurró suavemente para luego volver a dormir rodeado por los brazos de su amado.

 

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F: ¿SHIKI SEME DE ICHIJO? Wooo (o.0)
> 
>  
> 
> M: jajaja si, me ha dado por invertirlas
> 
>  
> 
> Ma: Waoo Aidou se volvió… (*¬*)
> 
>  
> 
> M: Es y siempre será un príncipe encantador
> 
>  
> 
> F: No, el es un rey…los principitos vienen en camino...Lindas manquitas (^-^)
> 
>  
> 
> M: Lo prometido es deuda, hablando de deudas….-3-


	14. Epilogo: Dulces recuerdos & Bailes entre estrellas y rosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que algunos olvidaron el epilogo que les había dicho pero aquí se los traigo sin falta. Comenzare a trabajar con las parejas pedidas, poco a poco.

La gran noticia del embarazo del último de los Kiryuu asombro a toda su familia. Sus hermanas menores; yuuki, seiren y rima (Se ganaron ese título con mucho esfuerzo y cariño), su suegro, cuñada y su gran amigo shiki, pero sin dudas los más sorprendidos fueron sus padres en especial su toga-otou-san quien casi sufrió un infarto por la noticia.

El embarazo transcurrió sin problemas puesto a que Hanabusa su encargo de (sobre) proteger a su esposo a toda costa, ese chico era tan ambivalente que lo mareaba, pasaba de ser molesto a ser el más tierno del mundo, de un chiquillo caprichoso y minado a un encantador príncipe protector, pero eso era algo a lo que el peliplata ya estaba acostumbrado, y a pesar de no admitirlo (aun cuando hana ya lo sabía) amaba profundamente cada una de sus diferentes personalidades.

**********

 

 

Aidou observaba tranquilamente como dormían sus tres amores en su cama. Sus dos angelitos abrazaban a su oka-san. Simplemente no se cansaba de contemplarlos y estaba seguro que jamás lo haría, después de todo eran el amor de su vida y los frutos de su amor por zero. Cuando logró despegar su vista de tan adorable panorama y pudo dormir tuvo un sueño muy particular, más que un sueño eran recuerdos, los recuerdos más hermosos que podría tener: cuando le propuso al ojiamatista dejarse amar, su primer baile y luego su primera vez, su boda y el nacimiento de sus hijos. No había nada más maravilloso.

 

 

Flash Back

 

 

Aidou llegó a su casa emocionado después de una larga misión de dos semanas, que para él no fue más que una larga y angustiosa tortura, ya que sabía que el nacimiento de sus bebes estaba planificado para dentro de una semana. Aun tenía que realizar el informe de la misión y otras cosas pero en el momento en que tocó la perilla de la puerta de su hogar se olvido de todo.

Entro rápidamente en busca de su amado, pero fue detenido por su hermana quien le hizo una señal de silencio y le indico que el ojiceleste dormía profundamente en el sofá. Su hermano le dio una pequeña mirada de regaño por dejarlo dormir en ese lugar, esta ignoro la sofocante sobreprotección de su hermano para con su cuñadito. El menor se acercó a su esposo, con sumo cuidado lo cargó y lo llevó en brazos escaleras arriba hasta su alcoba.

Cuando lo recostó en la cama se sentó en la orilla a contemplarlo, su cuerpo había cambiado debido al embarazo. Se veía, si podía ser posible, más hermoso que antes: su nívea y aterciopelada piel ahora tenía un tenue color durazno, su plateada cabellera reflejaba a la luna misma, y en su esbelto cuerpo ahora era evidente que albergan a sus dos nonatos a punto de nacer. Simplemente adorable y exóticamente hermoso.

**********

 

 

Cuando Zero despertó y vio a su esposo recostado a su lado, como era costumbre lo observaba dulcemente con esa imborrable sonrisa tontorrona, entre orgulloso y locamente enamorado.

 

-Okairi, cariño.-Dio la bienvenida el mayor entre murmullos somnolientos. 

 

-Tadaimasu, amor.-Respondió suavemente dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. El peliplata se acorrucó en su pecho y este le abrazó protegiéndolo del frio clima que había.

 

-¿Hace cuanto regresaste?-Preguntó disfrutando del calor y las caricias que le brindaba su príncipe.

 

-Hace unas horas, estabas dormido en el sofá y te trague hasta aquí.-Contestó mientras acariciaba su crecido cabello.-¿Cómo han estados nuestros queridos bebés?

 

-Uno estuvo muy inquiero desde hace unos días pero se quedaron quietos desde esta mañana… es como la calma antes de la tormenta.-Expresó con algo de preocupación.

 

-No te preocupes, es que jugaron demasiado dentro de mami y ahora están agotados.-Argumentó el rubio.-Oigan, bebés.-Les llamó acariciando el gran vientre de su pareja.-Otou-chan está de vuelta, ya es tarde pero mañana les contare todo sobre la misión. Ahora solo dejan que oka-chan descanse y duerman bien, mis amores.-Les dijo.

 

-Sólo los mimas a ellos.-Murmuró entre dientes. Hana sonrió más ampliamente pues su esposo muy tierno, el embarazo le hacía querer más atención en especial cuando recién volvía de una misión. Era realmente adorable.

 

-Eso no es cierto, es que a ti te mimo de otra forma.-El ojiceleste lo beso tiernamente. Los besos comenzaron a esparcirse por su rostro, hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban con suavidad todo a su paso.

 

-Car… cariño.-Los gemidos del ojiamatista aumentaron de tono al ser acariciado en especial cuando las traviesas manos del menor se escabulleron entre los finos pantalones de su pijama y comenzaron a acariciarlo.-Aaaah… ha… hana, detente…voy a..

 

-Hazlo.-Pidió excitado lamiendo sensualmente el cuello de este, con esto al mayor le fue imposible aguantarse y se dio de lleno al orgasmo.

 

-Aaaaah.-Sus sentidos se aturdieron por completo y su respiración se aceleró.

 

El rubio se levantó de la cama y buscó un paño húmedo para asearlo mientras este se recuperaba. Cuando volvió en sí, quiso retribuirle a su esposo pero este detuvo sus manos.

 

-No tienes que hacer nada, siempre es un placer para mí el satisfacerte.-Dijo maliciosamente besando sus manos.-Ya es tarde, tú solo duérmete.-Le ordenó dándole un dulce beso en los labios, luego lo volvió a abrazar y así se durmieron nuevamente.

**********

 

 

Al día siguiente Aidou tenía que llevar el informe de su misión anterior a la sede central de la asociación de cazadores. Zero insistió en acompañarlo con la escusa de visitar a sus padres, pero era evidente que solo quería estar todo el tiempo con él.

 

-Me extrañaste mucho ¿no es así? Eres adorable, amor.-Comentó con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo su mano y pegándose un poco más a él.

 

-No… no seas presumido, yo… yo sólo voy a visitar a mis padres, eso es todo.-Sentenció sonrojado apretando más fuertemente la mano de su esposo. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197179787155&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater Por ser invierno el adorable embarazado vestía ropa abrigada y una bufanda.

**********

 

 

Cuando llevaron el informe y visitaron a toga y kaien, ambos padres estuvieron contesto de verlos. Yagari no pudo evitar regañar a su hijo por sus actos irresponsables.

 

-Zero, no deberías salir de casa en esas condiciones, parece que vas a reventar en cualquier momento, es peligroso.-Regañó con buenas intenciones pero usando una MUY mala elección de palabras.

 

-¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDO?!-Inquirió sobresaltado y molesto su hijo.

 

-Lo estas, pero no es a eso a que me refiero, yo sólo… Auch.-El pelinegro seguía liándola cada vez más hasta que su querida pareja le dio un pisotón para que cerrara la boca.

 

Hana notó a su esposo molesto y algo deprimido por el comentario, era notable que su suegro no había dicho eso por mal pero no tomó en cuenta que el último de los Kiryuu estaba más que sensible por las hormonas del embarazo. El menor abrazó a su esposo cuidadosamente por la espalda para poder acariciar su vientre.

 

-A mi me parece que estas adorable.-Le susurró en el oído.-Oka-chan se ve precioso, ¿o no?-Les preguntó a sus bebes acariciando el vientre de su esposo, estos le respondieron con leves pero notorios movimientos.-Ves, incluso ellos lo saben.-Recalcó para luego besar la mejilla de su peliplata. Este se sonrojó un poco por la mirada divertidas de sus padres.

 

-Ba… baka… ¿Mmn?-Zero vio extrañado un líquido como agua extenderse por el piso, luego miró a sus padres los cuales tenían cara de espanto y su esposo estaba más pálido que un papel.

 

-¡ ¡ ZERO ROMPIO FUENTE ! !-Gritó alarmado Cross.

 

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó preocupado toga sacudiendo a su esposo.

 

-¡Y yo que voy a saber! ¡¿Me has visto tener bebés?!-Cuestionó haciendo que dejara de sacudirlo. Ambos estabas muy preocupados, Zero suspiro y se acercó a ellos.

 

-Tranquilos, respiren despacio, respiren.-El ojiamatista calmó a sus padres.-Solo tengo que ir a la enfermería.-Dijo tranquilamente. Su esposo salió del transe en el que estaba y lo cargo con cuidado para evitar cualquier riesgo de caída.

 

-Llamen a seiren de inmediato.-Ordenó el menor llevando rápidamente a su esposo unos pisos arriba hasta la enfermería de la asociación.

**********

 

 

Yagari y Cross se encargaron de llamar a las chicas…

 

 

Seiren estaba dando una importante conferencia sobre una nueva medicina que ella y su prometido habían logrado crear con éxito, les estaba explicando lo más importante a algunos importantes médicos japoneses cuando su teléfono sonó. Al ver quien era contesto de inmediato, rápidamente le dejó todo a su pareja.

Yuuki estaba en el parque con su esposo y su hijastra, cuando le informaron. La castaña se despidió de sus amores y subió a su Ferrari que en cuestión de segundos se perdió en el horizonte.

Rima esta en medio de una importante pasarela en Kioto cuando su celular sonó mientras esta modelaba, esta tomó la llamada de inmediato (puesto a que era el tono de toga). Cuando supo de la noticia se quito el sobrero y los zapatos, dejándolos tirados en la tarima. La modelo causo un gran alboroto cuando saltó de la tarima y sosteniéndose el largo vestido de gala salió corriendo hacia la salida.

***********

 

 

En una habitación a oscuras el teléfono de cierto pelirrojo sonaba por cuarta vez. Este destrozo el infernal aparato contra la pared, pero luego fue el de su esposo el que comenzó a sonar con el tonó de Rima.

 

-No contestes.-Pidió el menor besando su cuello mientras seguía con vaivén de sus caderas.

 

-Es… es rima… te… tengo que… aaah.-El rubio trató de indicarle que se detuviera pero en vez de eso solo le paso su celular.

 

-Entonces contesta.-Dijo malicioso shiki acelerando aun más el movimiento de sus caderas.

 

-Aaaah de… detente… shi… shiki.-Pidió sosteniendo fuertemente los brazos de su esposo.

 

-Recuerda que tienes una llamada que atender, cielo.-Comento con una sonrisa perversa. Luego tomo la llamada y le acerco el celular del rubio a este. Ichijo lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

-Mo… moshi…-No pudo ni terminar cuando rima comenzó a regañarlo y a informarle.-¡¿NANIIII?!-El mayor se sobresaltó y su esposo se detuvo en el acto.

 

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó cuando la llamada termino.

 

-Ya vienen los bebés.-Informó.

 

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!-El pelirrojo iba a separarse de su esposo pero esto lo detuvo.

 

-Ah, no… Tú… no me dejas… así.-Amenazó entrecortadamente y sobreexcitado.

 

-Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos.-Dijo divertido acelerando aun más su ritmo.

*************

 

 

En la enfermería de la asociación, seiren sedo al peliplata para comenzar la cesaría.

 

-Recuerden hay que ser rápidos y cuidadosos.-Menciono la pelilila, ya que como su hermano era un vampiro nivel B sus heridas sanaban rápidamente y podría ser peligroso para los bebés.

 

Como ordeno, la cirugía se llevó a cabo rápidamente.

 

Mientras afuera hanabusa estaba caminando de un lado a otro sin parar, tsukiko y nagamichi trataban de calmarlo. En ese momento llegaron los que faltaban; Ichijo y shiki llegaron todos desarreglados, rima llego sofocada y usando aun el carísimo vestido de diseñador y yuuki llegó con varias multas por alta velocidad arrugadas en las manos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 

-¿Cómo están?

 

-¿Y Zero?

 

-¿Ya nacieron?

 

-¿Qué son?

 

-¿Cómo se llaman?

 

-¿A quién se parecen?

 

Las emocionadas tías atosigaron a hanabusa con preguntas que no podía responder, pero por lo menos lograron hacer que el menor no estuviera más ansioso. Todo el mundo prestó atención cuando los doctores comenzaron a salir. Seiren se salió de última, se quito la mascarilla y les sonrió, eso fue suficiente para saber que todo había salido bien.

 

-Los tres están bien, Zero está despierto pero aun se recupera.-Informó la pelilila aliviando a todos.-Pueden pasar a verlo.-Dijo tranquilamente.

 

-Entra tú primero, hana-kun.-Sugirió sonriente Cross abrazando a su esposo, quien le paso el brazo por los hombros.

 

Todos los demás también sonrieron y lo miraron, pues el primero en conocer a los bebés debía ser el padre. El Aidou menor asintió y entró a la enfermería con cuidado con su amiga doctora quien lo guió sonriente.

**********

 

 

El rubio se acercó silenciosamente a la cama de su esposo quien se veía cansado pero muy feliz. El menor tomó su mano y la besó con cuidado.

 

-¿Te encuentras bien, amor? ¿Quieres un poco de mi sangre? ¿Estás cómodo? ¿Quieres que haga algo?-Hana aun seguía nervioso, incluso le temblaban las manos.

 

-Sólo cállate y bésame.-Ordenó divertido y amoroso el peliplata. El ojiceleste respiró hondo y le sonrió para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

 

-Aquí tienen a sus bebés.-Dijo seiren, quien traía dos bultitos bien envueltos en sus mantas. La chica les pasó con cuidado a los mellizos a sus padres.

 

-Son preciosos… Hola, bienvenidos.-Les saludó sus otou-chan soltando pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad.-Arigatou, arigatou, zero.-El rubio no podía contener su felicidad y volvió a besarló pero esta vez más apasionadamente. Zero tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a sus angelitos.

Los mellizos fueron una princesita rubia de ojos amatista y un principito peliplata de brillantes ojos azules como su otou-san.

Los felices padres estuvieron unos minutos a solas con sus bebes hasta que toda su familia entro a la enfermería a felicitarlos y a ver a los adorables recién nacidos.

 

 

Fin del Flask Back

 

 

Aidou sonrió entre sueños antes de despertar. Cuando lo hizo notó que estaba solo en la cama y supuso que zero había comenzado a alistar a los niños. Se levantó de la cama y observó unas fotos de sus angelitos cuanto estos sólo tenían 8 meses. La mayor dormía sobre su oso de peluche https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197190627426&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater y del otro lado el menor vestido con una pijama de dragón que sus abuelos (kaien y toga) le habían comprado https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197191627451&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater . Ambos infantes tenían los nombres de sus tíos; Yuuki Aidou Kiryuu e Ichiru Aidou Kiryuu, en honor a estos ya que ambos los ayudaron a estar juntos.

**********

 

 

Ese día era el cumpleaños número 6 de sus mellizos, y sus tías (Tsukiko, yuuki, rima y seiren) planearon su fiesta en la villa de los Aidou. Al llegar todo estaba listo, había dulces, animales de felpa gigantes y todo tipo de juegos, era evidente que las chicas se habían esforzado por sus amados sobrinos.

Todos habían asistido a la fiesta: Shiki y takuma, Rima y Kain, Seiren y su prometido, yuuki con su esposo e hijastra, los tres abuelos incluso… Kuran Kaname y Ruka. (Invitados por yuuki). La fiesta trascurrió sin problemas.

 

-Otou-chan.-La chibi rubia corrió hasta su padre levantando un poco su largo vestido rosa (regalo de rima) https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197210347919&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-¿Qué pasa, mi princesa?-Preguntó su padre levantándola del suelo y cargándola.

 

-Es que ichi no quiere jugar conmigo.-Acusó haciendo pucheros la ojiamatista.

 

-No quiero saltar en el trampolín, estoy comiendo.-Argumentó tranquilamente el chibi peliplata, el cual estaba comiendo un rico helado. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197211387945&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Yuu-chan, tu hermano no puede saltar ahora, pero estoy seguro que en un rato te acompañara en el trampolín.-Medio tranquilo su padre.

 

-Ustedes dos dejen de estar haciendo alboroto.-Alice, la hija de yuuki siempre cuidaba de sus primitos. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197211627951&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Haaaaiii, alice-onee-chan.-Contestaron los mellizos. Ambos eran muy diferentes, la mayor era muy animada y curiosa, mientras que el menor era tranquilo y reservado.

 

-Es hora de partir el pastel.-Informó su oka-chan. Y los niños sonrieron con emoción.

**********

 

 

La fiesta trascurrió sin mayor problema que unos cuantos berrinches, pero fue muy divertida. Ya muy entrada la noche los niños cayeron profundamente dormimos y los tres fueron llevados a la cama. Cuando era casi la hora de partir, kaname llamo a su hermanita.

 

-Yuuki, ¿Me harías un favor?-Pidió tranquilamente, y su hermana acepto.

 

-Yo me encargo.-Aseguró la kuran menor.

 

-Arigatou, yuuki.-Agradeció.

**********

 

 

En la cocina…

 

 

Zero guardaba algunas cosas en la alacena, ahora que los niños dormían todo estaba muy tranquilo y los adultos conversaban en la sala.

 

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte o solo vas a quedarte ahí a mirarme?... Kuran.-Dijo sin la necesidad de voltear a verle. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197280349669&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Kiryuu-kun, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.-Contestó serenamente. El menor resoplo y se digno a voltease para mirarlo.-Más que conversar quiero que me escuches.-Declaró sin presiones, al ver que el cazador se recostaba levemente de la pared sin decir nada prosiguió.-En primer lugar, quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, no fue para nada justo con ninguno.-Admitió. El peliplata no pudo disimular su sorpresa ante la sincera disculpa del rey, este se alivio internamente al ver que el menor le creía.-Sé que todo fue mi culpa, por mi estupidez y mi cobardía dejaste de amarme y cuando fui capaz de aclara mis sentimientos, tú ya eras de otro.-Dijo en un noto entristecido.-y cuando te vi con él… cuando vi como lo amabas a él, mis celos y dolor nublaron mi juicio…y con eso solo logre hacernos daño a todos… por eso, aunque no lo merezca, quisiera pedirte disculpas, por no apreciarte mientras te tenia y por lastimarte aun más cuando te perdí.-Sus palabras eran sinceras y eso lo reflejaba en sus ojos.-Hontoni gomenazai, Zero.-Se disculpó por tercera vez.

 

La boca del cazador no pudo evitar abrirse de la sorpresa al ver algo que jamás espero vivir lo suficiente para ver… Kuran estaba haciendo una indudable reverencia de disculpas. Cuando salió de su sorpresa se acerco al castaño e hizo que se incorporara.

 

-Acepto tus disculpas.-Dijo aliviándole el alma al rey.-Te perdone hace más de diez años cuando me enamore de hanabusa y luego te volví a perdonar cuando nos dejaste estar juntos de nuevo.-Argumentó sinceramente.

 

-Gracias.-El mayor de los Kuran volvió a ser una reverencia, esta vez más leve y rápida.-Aunque no lo creas si te ame en ese entonces, lo hice de verdad pero no supe cómo expresarlo y por eso te perdí, pero...-Aseguró. Zero se entristeció un poco ante esto. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197281149689&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater -Tal vez haya sido lo mejor, tú ahora tienes una gran y hermosa familia, eres feliz y eso es suficiente para mí.-Argumentó borrando su expresión entristecida.-Luka… ella es una buena mujer, me ama sinceramente y con los años he llegado a quererla… Le voy a pedir matrimonio en unos días.-Confesó sonriendo por primera vez. 

 

-Me alegro por ustedes.-Expresó con una sonrisa. En vedad estaba feliz por ellos y porque ambos hayan aclarado este problema que ya había durado 16 años.

 

Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no notaron la presencia de Aidou. El rubio había notado la ausencia del rey y de su esposo, de inmediato había salido a buscarlos y rápidamente dio con su paradero. Se había quedado fuera de la cocina, recostado de la pared cerca a la puerta, y debido a la confesión del castaño hacia su esposo no tenia buena cara.

 

-Cariño, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar escuchando tras las paredes?-Regaño a su esposo al sentir su presencia. El rubio resopló algo molesto y entró a la cocina sin ocultar su enfado. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197301030186&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-¡Oh! Ya que estamos en recuerdos de hace más de diez años.-Murmuró el ojiborgoña. En un veloz movimiento sostuvo al peliplata y le plantó un beso de la nada.

 

-Ahora sí te mato, bastardo.-Declaró muy molesto el rubio atacándolo con su hielo. El rey solo lo esquivó con facilidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

 

-Eso fue por restregarme en la cara que zero era tuyo.-Comentó sonriente y divertido, refiriéndose al beso que le había dado a Kiryuu hace 16 años en la academia frente a todos.-Buenas noches.-Se despidió el castaño antes de salir de la cocina. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197281429696&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Ustedes aun son como niños.-Afirmó el ojiamatista suspirando ante la amistosa rivalidad que eso dos aun conservaban. Sonrió al saber que se estaban llevando mejor, él sabía que su esposo ahora era un cazador profesional y si realmente hubiera querido herirlo con su ataque lo habría hecho.-Eres un niño, cariño.-Murmuró acercándose a él. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203197281789705&set=a.10203195795512549.1073741839.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

El rubio se quitó su corbata morada y rápidamente vendó los ojos del peliplata con ella, lo cargó de repente para luego rápidamente salir corriendo por la ventana de la cocina, su esposo solo se dejó llegar a donde sea que lo estuviera llevando.

**********

 

 

Un olor muy familiar hizo sonreír al mayor…

 

 

-Llegamos.-Anunció algo molesto el ojiceleste liberando sus ojos.

 

-Esto es….-Zero miró sorprendido a su esposo.

 

Este lo había llevado hacia el laberinto de rosas, eso ya lo sabía, lo que le sorprendió era lo que allí había… era una réplica exacta de esa noche: la cena, las finas copas de sangre, el pequeño pastel de M&M´s y la melodía. La bella melodía de esa hermosa canción.

 

-Nuestra canción.-Comentó el menor borrado su cara de enojo. 

 

-Nuestra canción.-Repitió el ojiamatista mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.-¿Es hoy?-¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? ¿Cómo no pudo recordar algo tan importante?

 

-Sí, hoy hace 16 años, justo aquí y justo así.-Recordaba para sí mismo Aidou corriendo la silla de su esposo para que esta se sentara.

 

Ese era su día favorito, no solo por ser el aniversario del nacimiento de sus angelitos sino también porque era el aniversario de su primera vez con su amado. Justo en ese laberinto de rosas y justo así.

 

Después de cenar y charlar un poco, el rubio se levanto y volvió a correrle la silla esta vez para ayudarlo a levantarse. Una vez de pie aumentó un poco el volumen de la música y lo giró.

 

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó el peliplata sonriendo.

 

-Es obvio que bailo con mi hermoso esposo.-Respondió dándole otra vuelta y siguiéndole el juego a su amado.

 

Zero no podía borrar su pequeña sonrisa, su príncipe encantador jamás dejaría de serlo, ahora y con cada acto de este, lo amaba mucho más. Ambos decidieron hacer justo lo que habían hecho esa noche hace más diez años. Incluso la naturaleza se había puesto de su lado para duplicar esa noche.

La noche era fría pero dada la cercanía de sus cuerpos no les importaba. El cielo nocturno estaba plagado de luminosas estrellas, la melodía de fondo se repetía una y otra vez, el vals era lento y romántico.

Atrapados por la atmosfera y sus dulces recuerdos ninguno decía una palabra, solo bailaban. El menor le dio otra vuelta al mayor pero esta vez lo dejo de espaldas a él. Zero sintió la suave caricia de las manos de su esposo en su cuello, acariciando el collar que le había obsequiado.

 

-Me alegra que nunca te lo quites.-Susurró besándole la nuca y causándole un leve temblor.-El objeto que más amo ahora es celosamente cuidado por el amor de mi vida….-Dijo lleno de orgullo, para luego volver a voltearlo y mirarlo a los ojos.-Mi amado esposo.-Exclamó sonriente besándolo con ternura. Hanabusa guió a Zero hasta la pared en donde se encontraba la rosa azul, luego halo y la pared se abrió. Su canción los envolvió por completo. (Sleeping At Last-Turning page http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH6dvv_ueY8 ).-¿Me dejarías amarte esta noche?-Preguntó extendiendo su mano para guiarlo dentro.

 

-Ámame por siempre, justo como yo te amare a ti.-Respondió sonriéndole ampliamente.

 

Habían pasado más de diez años desde que se enamoró de ese hermoso chico y aun así su hermosa sonrisa seguía eclipsando su mundo y haciéndolo vibrar. Su etéreo y perfecto ángel seguía deteniendo su corazón y haciendo que su interior se agite sin cesar. Y las palabras… ¡ah! esas palabras que como él estaban loca y perdidamente enamoradas de Kiryuu Zero. Por esta vez les daría un descanso y dejaría que la pasión y el amor se transmitieran en cada beso y caricia hasta el amanecer.

 

Zero tomó la mano de su esposo y lo siguió dentro de aquella habitación, la música los acariciaba mientras la puesta se cerraba y entre rosas y estrellas nuevamente se entregaron el uno al otro con el amor que nació de unas bellas palabras que se convirtieron en una dulce promesa y luego en una feliz realidad…. Si me dejas amarte.

 

 

終わり(owari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer mi pequeña historia hasta el final, reamente aprecie sus comentarios positivos sobre esta nueva y linda pareja.
> 
> Quiero dar honor a quien honor merece, gracias a…las palabras que nos llenan de cosas hermosas, esas palabras tan frágiles pero tan importantes…y gracias de verdad a ustedes porque son simplemente l@s mejores
> 
> HASTA LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA
> 
> Mata neeee ヽ(^w^)ノ


End file.
